Superdaddy
by 5-STAR
Summary: AU Story: Clark/Superman struggles raising Conner/Superboy... It's harder than he had imagined it would be... Warning: Will contain spankings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU STORY**_**: **_**Superman will be a dad to Superboy… **_

_**WARNING:**__**Will contain Spanking in the form of discipline...This is Pure Fiction so PLEASE NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!…**_

_**Young Justice Team**_**: Speedy/Roy-19, Artemis-18, Kid Flash/Wally-19, Nightwing/ Richard-18, Zatanna-18, Miss Martian/ M'gann-17, Superboy/Conner-16, Red Robin/Jason-15, Robin/Tim-13, Wonder Girl/Cassie-14**

_**Sorry if you find any errors, I don't have a beta so you may come across some...please let me know if you find any I'll make sure to fix it! :)**_

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Hey look it's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's Superman! The onlookers gawked as they watched the man of steel zoom out from the sky to rescue an injured teen holding his midsection.

Superman never felt more terrified in his life the moment he heard Superboy cry out for help. Being a father was rather new to him and his son was a teenager sure but he was also so innocent and inexperienced in life that it made him incredibly overprotective. He still had allot to teach the boy just like any father would but it was not easy when your kid's teenage hormones take a life of their own and turn your sweet kid into a disobedient brat. Conner should have stayed put at Mount Justice safe and sound but no he had to prove his false independence and go off to Metropolis to help Superman. Sure the kid was strong and fast but he was not invincible he could still get hurt unlike Superman.

"Dad?"

Flashes were heard as people took pictures of them. "I think this kid called Superman dad! Superman, is this your son?"

Irritated by the invasion of privacy Superman cradled Superboy in his arms as one would do with a baby and that's exactly how he saw Superboy as sometimes… his baby boy…

Superman shot up into the sky and flew to the Justice Watchtower. Running into the medical bay the man of steel hollered. "Superboy's been injured!" Medical staff rushed out and quickly helped Superman place the boy onto a gurney and wheeled him away to treat his injury.

"What happened?" It's Batman standing behind Superman curious to find out how the boy got injured.

Superman sighed and looked at his longtime best friend and godfather to his child. "He disobeyed me again and now this time he got himself injured. I don't know what to do with him."

"Discipline him."

"He doesn't listen to me! I don't know how you do it with four boys when I can't even handle one."

"Make him listen, he needs you to be firm with him you need to stop acting like his friend and be his father."

"How do you make your boys listen?"

"If they behaved as Conner did… I would spank them."

"What? Batman! What are you talking about?" Nightwing suddenly appeared looking lightly flushed and panicked clearly not wanting Batman to divulge such information to anybody. It was embarrassing enough that at eighteen he was still not too old to receive such treatment.

"Nightwing, what have I told you about ease dropping?"

"I wasn't! I was just walking by and I heard what you said."

Superman felt sympathetic towards the boy he saw as his nephew and changed the uncomfortable subject. "Superboy's been injured." He sadly pronounced.

"What! What happened?"

"He got himself injured disobeying me and now he's in medical bay getting patched up."

"Nightwing we need to get going."

"Catch ya later Superman." Nightwing smiled and followed Batman.

As Superman watched Nightwing and Batman leave one of the doctors walked up to him. "Superman, Superboy is doing great, with his super healing the wound should be completely healed in a day or two."

Superman grinned, relived. "Thanks doctor, can I see him now?"

"Yes go right in, due to the pain medication he should still be asleep."

Superman walked into the dimly lit room and sat next to his son on a chair by the side of the boy's bed and mused. _How do I get through to you Kon? I hate seeing you hurt, you will end up killing yourself if you continue to disobey me... maybe Bruce is right maybe I have been_ _too buddy buddy with you...but just the thought of spanking you scares me!_

"Dad?" Superman was pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of his son's voice.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Conner guiltily looked away and gulped nervously he knew he messed up big time. He hated disappointing Superman, his daddy, he wanted to prove himself to him, wanted to make him proud of him. Sure he didn't have all the superpowers his dad had but with what he did have like telekinesis and super strength he could easily still save lives just like his dad did. But his dad got so overprotective of him sometimes that he didn't let him go on any dangerous missions because he still had to train more and get a better handle of his powers… He really hated being babied! Just because he was technically a year old didn't mean he had to be treated like one!

"I'm sorry." He crooked as his voice broke weakly.

"You're sorry? So that makes it okay?" Superman was scared and upset just the thought of losing his son terrified him.

"No...I didn't see the gun."

"This can't ever happen again Conner! Do you understand me!?"

"It was a mistake…I'll be sure to use my telekinesis-"

"No Conner! You're not understanding me! Suberboy is grounded meaning no more hero business until I say so!"

"You can't stop me from helping people!"

A doctor then walked into the room disrupting them, he checked on Superboy's vitals then lifted his gown and checked his incision site on his stomach. Superman also looked at the healing wound and was pleased so see it was healing well.

"When can I take him home?" Superman inquired wanting to go home to Metropolis and get Conner into bed.

"You can take him now of you like he is healing remarkably well." The doctor kindly replied.

"Great, thanks doc for all your help." Superman picked up Superboy once again like a baby made sure to wrap him up in a blanket and zoomed out of the Watchtower.

In Clark's small two bedroom apartment they lived comfortably. It went from a bachelor pad to more of a home suitable to raise his son in. He dropped off his sleepy boy in his room and softly ordered. "Get ready for bed you need sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please Review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate you taking the time! I wrote a longer chapter this time, please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Clark phoned his parents early that morning, usually the pair were up by dawn most mornings tending to their farm. He asked for their advice on what would be the best course of action to take with his rebellious teenage son.

"He's a teenage boy Clark they tend to push boundaries." Martha smoothly pointed out.

_I certainly was not that bad!_ He thought then asked. "Ma, I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No thankfully you weren't."

"Only because I put my foot down whenever you misbehaved, listen Clark, what that boy needs is for you to lay down the law no more mister nice guy, he needs discipline." John intensely put in as they were on a three-way conference call.

"That's the thing, I'm unsure on how to discipline him." He admitted.

"How about you drop him off at the farm, we'll put him to work as punishment." Martha suggested.

"I don't know about that… I don't want him to equate working at the farm as punishment and I know you guys will spoil him rotten over there."

"Come on now Clark we aren't that bad." Martha protested.

"With him, oh yes, you are." He laughed then remembered something. "Pa? …You told me before you were spanked as a kid right?"

"Clark you're not thinking on spanking that poor child!" Martha exclaimed she was awfully protective of her grand-baby.

"Now Martha, that boy is no poor child…and Clark to answer your question, yes I was, my Pa was a firm believer in discipline and I felt his strap on my behind a few times growing up and if I pulled a stunt like Conner did he would have marched me straight to the barn and given me a whoopin'."

"Uh…I don't think I'll be able to do that to Conner." He uneasily admitted.

"I know sweetheart and I wouldn't want you to." Martha gently opposed.

"You don't have to be as extreme as my Pa was Clark, you could bend the boy right over your knee and spank him good with the flat of your palm. It's a trusted old, tried and proven method in child rearing even Martha here received her fair share of spankings as a girl."

"Ma? You never told me you were spanked."

"That's beside the point we are talking about Conner here not me, and I have to agree with Jonathan maybe a spanking just might work…just make sure you bare his bottom so you can see the results of the spanking and not bruise him."

_I can't believe I'm actually talking about spanking Conner with my parents! Bare his bottom? I don't think I could do that! Conner would fight me tooth and nail! _Clark unhappily thought then expressed "I don't think I'm ready to spank him just yet… I think I'll just ground him."

"Alright son, just make sure you stay firm with the boy show him you mean business."

"I will thanks for the advice guys; I've got to get going to start breakfast Conner should be waking up soon."

"Okay son talk you later, we love you."

"Love you guys too, bye."

_I can't believe I'm even considering spanking Conner! I really hope it doesn't come to that! _Clark thought as he started cooking.

Conner awoke to the smell of breakfast, the aroma made him hungrier as he walked to the kitchen. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat on a backless tall stool by the counter. He focused his eyes on Clark pattering around in the kitchen. "Smells good dad"

"It should, it's your grandma's recipe." Clark placed a hot plate piled high with pancakes and a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of Conner. "Dig in."

_Great he is trying to guilt me and its working I hate it when he does that! It won't change my mind, I was created to be a hero not some kid to stay home and suck his thumb...well maybe I do suck my thumb sometimes, but only when I'm really upset…like last night...Wow these pancakes taste delicious! _Conner thought.

Clark sat beside the boy on a stool and glanced at his child with worry. "How's your stomach?"

"Better."

"I want to take a look at it once you're done with your breakfast."

Conner rolled his eyes and nodded as he took a gulp of his orange juice.

The rest of breakfast finished in silence. Clark turned to his sullen son and sighed. "Conner, let me take a look at your stomach."

Conner stood from his stool and planted himself before his dad he rolled his eyes as Clark lifted his shirt and pulled back the bandage and checked the wound. "It's looking good Kon I'm thinking by tomorrow it'll be fully healed." He then looked at Conner more intently. "What you did yesterday was very wrong Conner, you can't continue to disobey me when I tell you to stay put you stay put!"

"I'm a hero too! I shouldn't have to stay put!"

"You should when I tell you to Kon-El! You're a kid that has a lot to learn! You still haven't even developed all your powers yet! I have no doubt you'll be an incredible superhero one day but you're not there yet, you need more training in controlling the powers you already do have I've told you this before! And most importantly you could get hurt like yesterday!"

_Great he's using my Kryptonian name! I hate how he does that when I'm in trouble!_ He mused then uttered. "So what if I don't have all my powers yet! You don't need powers to be a hero just look at Batman!"

"As a matter of fact I spoke with Batman while you were being seen to by the doctors and he informed me on how he would've punished his boys if any of them did what you did, he doesn't tolerate disobedience from his boys and neither do I young man! You could have been killed! I am not going to allow you to behave so recklessly! Your actions yesterday got you grounded for a week, now go on and clean the dishes before I drop you off at the Watchtower."

_This is so unfair! I was trying to help! Wait! Did he say the Watchtower! _He pondered then asked. "Dad you mean Mount Justice, right?"

"No Conner, the Watchtower, you will spend your time there in my room thinking about why it's not okay to disobey me."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm not arguing with you about this, go clean the dishes for us to go." Clark ordered.

"Dad, please!"

"Go clean the dishes Kon-El!"

Knowing he was not getting anywhere with his dad Conner did as he was told while Clark patiently waited and hoped his son didn't break anything in the kitchen since the boy was slamming things around in a fit.

Conner thought heatedly. _I hate cleaning the fucking dishes! I wonder what fucking really means… Jason usually says it when he doesn't like something and I really don't like cleaning dishes…I hope I'm using the term right…maybe I should ask dad…Oh no, I can't, I remember Jason saying it should only be shared with other kids not adults…I find that weird… _Once he finished, he snarled. "I'm done!"

"Then go put your shoes on for us to go." He ordered.

Conner pouted and stomped his foot then went to his room. The irate father watched how his son carried about hating how much his son behaved like a toddler at times.

Clark took one last look at himself in the hall mirror adjusting his glasses and tie as he waited for Conner. "Hurry up, we got to go." Knowing his son was procrastinating he walked into the room to find him sitting on his bed still in socked feet!

"I'm tired of you not doing as you're told." Angry, Clark grabbed the boy's arm, pulled him to his feet, turned him to his side and swatted his bottom in one rapid motion and then turned the outraged boy to face him again and firmly ordered as he pointed towards a pair of black sneakers across the room. "Put your shoes on now."

Conner gasped and tried to rub the sting away from his throbbing bottom while he thought._ It stings! Rubbing it isn't even helping!_

"You hit me!"

"I did and unless you want more you better put on your shoes for us to go."

"You can't-" Clark had enough of his son's continual disobedience he cracked his palm against the boy's bottom once more.

"OW!"

"I can and I will I'm tired of repeating myself Kon-El! I'm giving you to the count of three to put your shoes on…One!" Not wanting to get swatted anymore Conner quickly slid his socked feet into his sneakers. He felt awfully misty eyed as he looked up at his father and feverishly tried to rub the fiery sting out from his bottom.

_He looks like he's about to cry! Did I hit him too hard! Oh god, what if I really hurt him! _He frantically thought and asked. "Did I hurt you son?"

"You hit me! What do you think?" He bitterly spat.

"Come here, let me take a look."

"What! No!"

In one swift motion Clark turned Conner around, moved his hands away from his bottom and used his x-ray vision to see thru his pants and underwear to his bottom. _Oh, thank god! I didn't bruise him he only has two dark pink handprints._ He mused, relieved.

"Dad! Let me go!" Simply ignoring his son's protests he scooped him up into his arms and flew rapidly out from his balcony.

Arriving at the Justice Watchtower they came across Wonder Woman aka Diana also the godmother of his son, she looked at them oddly as she watched Clark drag Conner down the hall.

"Diana" Clark smiled.

"Kal how's everything?" Diana asked eyeing Conner.

"Could be better…uh Diana, I have a huge favor to ask, could you keep an eye out on Conner for me? He's grounded and is to stay put in my room here until I pick him up."

"Of course I will." She smiled.

"Thanks Diana, I owe you one."

She laughed. "What did Kon-El do this time?"

"You know, the usual, disobeying me." He expressed exasperated.

"Kon, you need to listen to your father he knows what's best for you." She mildly scolded.

Conner rolled his eyes and thought. _Yeah right he knows what's best!_

"I'll talk to you later Diana." Clark pulled Conner along to his room at the tower. "You will stay put in this room and think on how wrong it is to disobey and if I find out you have disobeyed me again you will be very sorry when I get my hands on you." He threatened before he pulled his son in for a hug. "Please be good son, I don't want to spank you but I will if you disobey me again, do you understand me?"

_Understand you! I can't believe you're threatening to spank me! This isn't you! You're not the dad who spanks! I want to scream right now! _Conner angrily thought.

Clark saw the rebellion in the boy's eyes and decided the best course of action was to leave before things turned ugly.

Conner frowned as he watched his dad leave and fumed as he paced around in the room. He was incredibly bored; there was absolutely nothing for him to do in there. All Conner could do was pace around while thinking on how unfair his life was until he got an idea_._ _Maybe I could sneak past Diana to the zeta tube and go to Mount Justice then sneak back before dad comes back…_And that was exactly what he did he used all the stealth skills the 'Bats' had taught him and successfully sneaked past Diana to the zeta tube and beamed to Mount Justice.

**Recognized Superboy B Zero Four**

With a smirk planted on his face Superboy found Nightwing lying lazily on a couch reading a book and Zatanna sitting next to him on her laptop.

"Hey Supey! How are you feeling? Heard you got injured?" Nightwing looked up with concern.

"I'm fine, practically healed." He nonchalantly shrugged.

"Cool, uh…I'm pretty surprised you aren't grounded…your dad is way too easy on you." He cackled.

"He is not that easy… he grounded me to the Watchtower but I came here… he won't even notice I'm gone." He boasted.

"Dude you're crazy! My advice get back quick before he finds out, you don't want to know firsthand the advice B gave him."

Wally walked into the lounge area munching on a slice of pizza as Zatanna turned her attention to Superboy and grinned. "You know Superboy I think I can help you not get caught. I can do a spell to make it look like your still at the tower and be here at the same time, it's fail-safe. I always do that spell every time I sneak out of my house."

"You sneak out of your house! I never knew what a bad girl you were." Nightwing pulled Zatanna closer to him and gave her a sexy smile.

"Yup, I'm real bad." Zatanna flirted as she drew Nightwing into a kiss… their teenage hormones had a mind of their own sometimes… Conner felt awkward standing there watching his friends make-out, thankfully Wally put a stop to it. "Guys chill with the PDA! Come on, we're standing right here!"

"Oh please like you don't kiss Arty any chance you get." Nightwing retorted.

"Aren't you worried Mister Dark and Gloomy will catch you on one of his many surveillance cameras? They're like everywhere in this freaking place!" He complained waving his arms around.

"Shut it KF."

"So Conner, want me to do that spell for you?" Zatanna implored eagerly.

"Yes… I'm sure Diana will check on me eventually since my dad told her to keep an eye on me."

"Dude you slipped past Diana? How did you manage to do that? She will be so pissed if she finds out." Wally laughed.

"I agree crossing Diana is a bad move." Nightwing smirked knowingly he knew from personal experience that the amazon princess was one not to play with.

"Don't worry once the spell is in effect she'll be none the wiser." Zatanna assured before she closed her eyes and chanted. "Ekoms dna srorrim…Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!" Suddenly a copy of Superboy appeared, the copy was a shell of the boy literally it was one big lifelike dummy standing there motionless in front of them.

"How are we going to get it in the room I'm supposed to be in?" Conner asked with concern as he took a closer look at the copy.

"Alright, if we're going to do this then we need to do it right here's what we are going to do, I will make sure the coast is clear and KF you will carry copy SB to Superman's room put it in bed and make it looks like it's sleeping." Nightwing said in his leader mode.

"Let's do this!" Wally picked up the copy of Superboy and was surprised on how light it was. Then he left for the Watchtower through the zeta tube with Nightwing.

Nightwing was the first to look around once they arrived and made sure the coast was clear for Kid Flash to run in rapid speed to Superman's room.

While Nightwing waited for Kid Flash Diana walked by and noticed him. "Nightwing? I almost didn't see you there… Did you come with Batman?"

When Nightwing was about to respond Diana Kid Flash appeared. "Dude I did it he looked so real."

Nightwing gaped and Kid Flash's eyes widened in horror as he realized Diana was standing right next to him!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated! They all brought a smile to my face! Here's another long chapter!**_

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Staring at the amazon princess Nightwing quickly recovered and fast-talked. "Good seeing you Diana! But we gotta go!" He grabbed his best friend's arm and dashed into the zeta tube to Mount Justice leaving behind a bewildered Wonder Woman staring at the spot the boys just had vacated.

**"Recognized Nightwing B Zero One"**

"**Recognized Kid Flash B Zero Three"**

Safely back in the mountain both boys let out a breath of relief things would have escalated out of control if they had stayed a second longer with Diana.

Conner was happy when he saw his friends back. "Guys! How did it go?"

"We almost got busted!" Nightwing blurted then turned his eyes to his best friend. "We really need to work on your stealth skills dude!"

"What happened?" Conner inquired.

"Diana almost caught us but with my quick decision-making I got us out fast." Nightwing boasted.

Worry started to creep into Conner's stomach and he turned to the direction where Zatanna was seated. "Are you sure Diana won't find out it's not me in that room?"

"I'm positive! Relax! You have nothing to worry about the spell will make her hear a heartbeat so she'll be none the wiser." She assured as Artemis walked into the room. "What's up guys?"

Kid Flash smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey Babe, thought you had classes at the U today?" He hugged her and pecked her lips. "Got canceled." She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Watch where you put those hands Kid Mouth." Speedy warned as he entered the room glaring at Kid Flash hugging his adoptive sister with his hands too close to her butt. Artemis rolled her eyes as Kid Flash separated from her quickly.

Conner really enjoyed being with his friends they always had a way to put a smile on his face. But not all his friends were present at the moment, M'gann, Jason, Tim and Cassie were missing from the group they still were at school something that he was so relived he didn't have to go to. The G-Gnomes had taught him allot in Cadmus they programmed him with extensive knowledge and with that knowledge he usually helped out his friends with their homework. But when it came to life experiences he was practically a baby, sure he was knowledgeable mentally but emotionally he was truly immature.

Clark was having a frantic day at the Daily Planet there was a big front page story that needed to be printed out for the following day's newspaper its headline was Super-Daddy with a picture of Superman cradling Superboy. He mentally groaned when he found out about it but knew it was bound to happen and was not shocked when Lois told him about it. He just hated all the gossip and rumors that were spreading like a wildfire about Superman and how he came to have a son…

"I'm heading out to lunch, I'll be back!" Clark called out as he picked up his suit jacket and stepped out of the Daily Planet. _Conner must be starving by now…I should take him something to eat…_He mused and walked to his son's favorite sandwich shop. There he bought two sandwiches then found a secluded alleyway and zoomed up and away in a blink of an eye.

Arriving at the Justice Watchtower Clark found Diana in the mess hall.

"Kal, I wasn't expecting you until later."

"I brought Conner lunch." He smiled holding up a bag.

"I wasn't going to let your child starve Kal." She smiled feigning insult then continued. "He's been surprisingly quiet all morning… but I think he had a couple of visitors earlier Nightwing and Kid Flash to be exact…they left as soon as they saw me and ever since then Kon's been asleep… I guess it's true what they say teenagers do sleep allot." She laughed.

Clark smiled. "Thanks Diana, I really appreciate you keeping an eye out for him." He walked out of the mess hall to his room to find Conner in bed asleep. He looked down at his son and was surprised he was not sucking on his thumb. He prepared to wake the boy fully expecting him to wake-up grouchy since his son really hated to be woken up.

"Kon, I brought you some lunch come on wake up." He gently shook him while speaking softly.

Seeing no response he tried again. "Conner, come on kiddo wake up!" Still nothing! Clark started to panic he shook the boy roughly again.

"Conner!" He cried then frantically thought. _Oh my god! Conner! What's wrong with you?! _He uncovered the boy and lifted his shirt to see his wound thinking it might have gotten infected and was causing his son not to wake. He gaped at the site of his son's stomach it didn't have a wound at all! He thought that was extremely odd since the injury shouldn't have been fully healed …Something was definitely wrong!

"Diana!" He yelled panicked and she appeared at his doorway in an instant. "Something's wrong with Conner! He's not waking up!" Clark used his x-ray vision on Conner and found his insides to be empty! He was so confused! He could clearly hear a heartbeat coming from the boy… something must be wrong with his x-ray vision power… Maybe it was from all the tears he felt gathering up in his eyes?…He lifted the boy into his arms and was surprised on how light he felt, he was extremely confused! So much wasn't adding up!

Concerned Diana tried to soothe the distraught father "Come, he will be fine let's take him to medical bay." They dashed to the medical bay and the doctors became as confused as Clark was. "This is not a real life form-"A middle-aged doctor started to proclaim.

"Of course he is! He's my son!"

"What I'm trying to say is this must be some kind of spell! We must call Zatara."

"A spell?! How the hell did he get put in a spell?!" Clark was frantic.

Diana pulled her com-link and got a hold of Zatara and told him he was needed at the Watchtower immediately. Zatara arrived and examined 'Conner' and announced. "Someone set a duplication spell on Superboy this is not Superboy it's a magical copy of him."

"What? How is this possible?!"

"Kal we should watch the surveillance footage."

Clark, Diana and Zatara entered the control room and replayed footage from a camera near Superman's room they fast-forwarded the footage to where Clark dropped off Conner earlier that morning then slowly forwarded it until they saw Superman's door open again and Conner sneak out… Diana looked at Clark apologetically. "I can't believe he sneaked past me!" They continued to watch the footage and almost missed it when Kid Flash zoomed by. "Wait! I think I saw something…slow down the frame." They saw Kid Flash carry the copy of Conner into the room and all the pieces started to fall together in their minds.

"I had a feeling they were up to something!" Diana was livid.

"This spell must have been my daughter's doing, I am deeply sorry for that I will be having words with Zatanna." Zatara expressed angrily.

Clark was too furious to form words he needed to get to Mount Justice right then to throttle certain teenagers.

Conner was having a great time being one of the guys with his older male friends since Zatanna and Artemis left to exercise in the workout room. Left to their own devices the teenage boys sat around a large flat screen led television in the lounge and watched an NC-17 rated movie called Blue Valentine that Speedy had brought.

Conner's eyes grew wide as a sex scene started to play out…

"Oh yeah! That is hot!" Speedy exclaimed.

_Hot? What does he mean by that? What is he doing between her legs? What are they doing! This is so weird! _Conner mused, baffled as his blue eyes widened.

"Guys I think this movie is too explicit for SB." Nightwing started to worry as he noticed Conner's confused expression.

"Come on it's not that bad its freaking soft porn at most." Speedy argued.

"Yes but you got to remember…he's pretty innocent."

_Why do I always get called innocent! I hate that word! I'm not innocent! _Conner sulkily mused then hotly argued. "I'm not innocent."

"You heard him Wing the kid's not innocent so quit your mother henning already! Your lil brothers aren't even here for you to act like that!"

"Screw you Speedy! Conner is only sixteen and technically only one!"

"Guys relax and watch the movie I can't hear what's happening over your bitching!" Kid Flash complained.

Conner grew more confused as the sex scene continued to play out and was so engrossed in the movie he didn't even hear when a very angry Meta arrived.

"Kon-El!"

Conner jumped up in fright and turned toward the direction the yell came from and saw his father striding angrily towards him. He physically winced at the look Clark had on his face he looked beyond pissed. He couldn't help but flinch and back away from his irate daddy as he neared him. Clark's eyes were focused on his son the moment he caught sight of him but one loud moan from the television diverted his attention when his eyes flew to the screen he was shocked with the sight. "What the hell are you boys watching? Turn that off right now!"

Nightwing nervously fumbled with the remote control and turned off the television while Clark focused his eyes on his adoptive nephew. "Nightwing! Just because you just turned eighteen doesn't mean you're allowed to watch that here! And in front of Conner no less! You need to set a good example for him! Not corrupt him!"

Nightwing felt like crying he idolized Superman and loved him as his uncle. He wanted to blame Speedy but found him nowhere in sight. Unfortunately for him Speedy and Kid Flash had disappeared while he got lectured they wanted no part in the drama that was unfolding.

Superman turned his attention back to his son looking like he was ready to spit fire any moment and Conner couldn't help but cower against the wall.

"What did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me again!?"

Conner visibly flushed and thought. _You want me to say you want to spank me!_

Superman took a step closer toward his son. "Answer me!"

_I'm not saying it! _He defiantly thought then faintly answered "You said you would…punish me."

"Really? Are you sure that's what I said? Your memory must be failing you son because I believe I already had punished you this morning by grounding you to my room at the Watchtower! Then I warned you what I would do if you disobeyed again…Am I jogging your memory now Kon- El? What exactly did I tell you young man?"

Conner felt his face aflame at the memory of his dad's threat_…I don't want to have to spank you but I will if you disobey me again…_

_You can't do that to me!_ He mentally whined as his blue eyes locked with his dad's stern ones.

"Answer me Kon El!"

_Oh, I feel like crying! This is not fair! This is Batman's fault… _He thought angrily shouting._ "_FUCKING Batman!"

"What did you just say!?" Superman incredulously asked.

"Huh?" He was confused and thought, panicked. _I didn't say anything out loud! Did I? _

"Where did you learn that word?"

Conner's eyes widened and he glanced at Nightwing's shocked expression. _I did say it out loud! Now I know why Jason said not to say it around adults! Uh Dad looks even madder at me! _He regretfully mused.

Clark turned his glare to Nightwing. "Is this what you are teaching him!? Call Batman right now!"

Nightwing wanted to object but wisely decided against it while looking at Superman who looked like he was ready to blow a blood vessel if that was even possible, he sniffed holding back his own tears as he reached for his com-link and channeled Batman.

"…Batman?"

"Let me talk to him." Superman held out his hand and waited for Nightwing to hand over his com-link.

"Batman?"

"What happened? Is Nightwing okay?"

"He's fine but I am extremely upset with him as well as my own boy right now…Think you can come to the mountain?"

"On my way"

Nightwing cringed knowing he was going to be in big trouble not only for helping Conner break his grounding but also for skipping his classes that day.

Superman took another step towards his son and crossed his arms menacingly and glared down at him. _I know if I cussed the way you just did Ma would have washed my mouth out with soap…_ He mused angrily then threatened. "If I hear you cuss like that again you will be looking forward to a mouth full of soap young man! Do you understand me?"

_Cuss? Why will I look forward to a mouth full of soap? I don't understand!_ He confusingly thought then timidly asked. "No, I don't understand… what's a cuss?"

_"_It's a bad word like the one you just said earlier…just don't say that word anymore okay?"

"Oh…okay." He faintly responded.

Superman sighed again. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through today? I was so scared! I thought I lost you." He pulled Conner into a tight hug inhaling the sweet orange vanilla scent still lingering in his hair as he held him close he planted a quick kiss on his temple before pulling away.

**Recognized Batman Zero One**

Batman arrived and fixed Nightwing with a dark glare. "What did you do?"

Conner saw Nightwing look like he was about to cry and blurted out quickly "It was my fault! He was only trying to help me!"

Batman's eyes remained set on Nightwing awaiting his response he didn't even act like he even heard Conner's admission.

"Come with me." The dark night ordered as he swiftly turned around and walked to where the team's rooms were located and Nightwing slowly followed with his head bowed down.

Conner squirmed under his dad's intense glare now being alone with him made him all the more nervous and as if things couldn't get any worse he heard sharp smacking sounds coming from the rooms and Nightwing starting to yelp his eyes widened knowingly and thought, panicked. _Nightwing is getting spanked! This is not good! Now dad is going to want to hit me too! I don't want to be spanked!_ Conner found himself becoming increasingly angry at the prospect of being disciplined in such a fashion, he mused frantically. _I'm not going to let him spank me! He can't! It's not fair!_

"Let's go!" He grabbed Conner's hand and dragged him along.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Someone is in big trouble with his Superdaddy LOL The next chapter we'll see how Superdaddy deals with his naughty boy…**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Halloween! ...here you go...a little treat...enjoy :) Warning: There will be a spanking scene in this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! They all brought a smile to my face :)**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Clark strode down the halls of the Watchtower with his hand firmly clasped in his son's pulling him along.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Conner muttered.

_Good he's eaten! I have to remember to trash the lunch I bought him…I'm too angry to punish him right now…maybe a little corner time will do him some good …make him think on his behavior…_ He thought as he pulled Conner into the control room there he found Diana seated by one of the monitors; he smiled at her before he tugged Conner to face a corner.

"Don't move from this spot until I come get you." He firmly ordered.

_You want me to face the corner!_ Conner indignantly thought and whipped around with a scowl, as he was about to object he was firmly turned around and given a sharp warning swat. Conner bit back a yelp and wisely stayed put miserably leaning his forehead into the corner. _He hit me in front of Diana! Well at least he's not spanking me…I hope he changed his mind. _He sulkily mused.

"I'm warning you Kon El I will not tolerate any more disobedience from you today!" He growled then turned to Diana. "I'll be back soon I need to finish up something at the office." Diana nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Kal I'll make sure he stays put."

Conner wanted to kick the corner in frustration he hated how his dad was forcing him to stand in a corner and thought angrily. _This is so stupid!_

When Clark made it back to the Daily Planet he was bombarded with questions from Lois wanting to know why he took such a long lunch…he made up a believable excuse and she finally left him at peace. He knew if he left Conner fester for too long the boy would be impossible to deal with so he hastily finished up his part for the newspaper and gave it to Perry for approval before he feigned sickness and left work early.

Conner sullenly stood in the corner for about an hour before he heard Clark arrive and he became nervous. "He behaved himself?"

"Yes he hasn't moved an inch." Diana sympathetically smiled at her best friend. She watched as Clark with a determined stride grabbed his protesting rebellious son firmly by the arm and marched him out from the room.

Clark tugged his resistant son into his room in the Watchtower and sat on his bed. He promptly grabbed Conner by his narrow waist to stand between his knees and looked somberly into his sky blue eyes. "Kon El, first I need to tell you how much I love you and would do anything to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting!" He insolently opposed as he tried hopelessly twisting out of his father's grip.

"Don't interrupt." He scolded. "Yes you do, it's part of my job to protect you Kon, you're my son and I take being your father very seriously. I can't lose you but the way you've behaved lately scares me… if you don't have enough respect for me to do as you're told you are going to end up getting yourself killed one day! I'm not going to let it come down to that… so if it takes a spanking for you to listen to me then that's what I'm going to do."

Conner tried to back away but with the firm grip around his waist, it was impossible to move and he desperately thought. _No! I can't let him to that to me! This is not fair! I need to change his mind!_

"Dad…you don't have to spank me…I'm sorry I'll listen from now on I promise."

Clark wanted to give in to his son's pleads but knew him too well. The boy was only trying to get out of being punished, he needed to remain firm and that's what he intended to do even if it broke his heart to inflict pain onto his child but the boy had to learn and he had to teach him. Clark shook his head sadly and thought. _Sorry son, but this has to be done…_ Clark quickly pulled the boy over his left knee causing Conner to reach out his hands in fear of hitting the floor, the boy's fingers lightly brushed the carpet as his legs dangled in the air and his round bottom propelled up high in the perfect position to receive firm correction from his daddy's large hard palm.

"No! Dad! Don't!" Conner tried to wiggle out from the position but with his dad's strong iron clad grip around his waist there was no way of escaping.

Ignoring his son's loud protests Clark raised his hand to strike the upended wiggling bottom but paused remembering his Ma's advice _Make sure you bare his bottom so you can see the results of the spanking and not bruise him._

Conner noticed Clark's pause and thought happily. _He's changing his mind!_ But those happy thoughts were quickly dashed when he felt Clark reach under him and unbutton his jeans.

"What are you doing?!" He panicked as he felt his dad drawing down his zipper. "Stop!" He violently wiggled harder, then in one rapid rate of motion Clark yanked off his pants and underwear. Conner gasped feeling himself bare from the waist down he was not embarrassed being seen bare by his dad but was embarrassed with the position he was bare in! He never felt more vulnerable as cool air breezed over his buns and thighs causing his skin to break out in goose bumps.

"Dad!" He whimpered and Clark's response was an awful loud slap to the crease of his bottom that echoed in the room.

"Oww!" The sharp swat instantly made tears blur his blue eyes. "No! Dad! Stop!"

Clark watched as a pink handprint appeared on the boy's sit spot and wished it only took that one swat to show the boy the error of his ways. He let his arm swing down again and again and spanked the boy very soundly making sure to spread the smacks all over the bottom while paying special attention to his sit spot.

The pain flourished into a terrible deep burning ache and Conner couldn't stop squirming he tried pathetically to avoid his daddy's large strong hand while hot tears of frustration and pain started to escape his eyes.

"Tell me why we're here." Clark firmly commanded.

"Ow! …It hurts! …Stop!"

"Answer me!" Clark gave him a particular hard smack on his already sore sit spot.

"Ahhow …I… I…disobeyed!"

"Yes that's right you disobeyed." Clark looked down at the squirming round bottom and saw it was a shade of light red already and he resumed the spanking wanting to change the shade to a bright red hue.

"Dad! …Ow! …Please! …Ow! STOP! Ow! …Please! Ow …Ow! …Daddy!" Conner cried as his body shook with tears.

_You only call me that when you're distressed. I hate that I'm causing that distress baby but you need to learn…_ He sadly mused.

"Am I getting through to you Kon El?" He continued to lay swat after swat, slowly turning the boy's bottom redder and redder with each slap.

"Ow! …Yes! …Ow …Yesdaddy! Ow! …Please! …I…will listen…Ow! I …I promise! …Oww! …I…I'm sorry! Owe! …It hurts! …Stop! Please!"

"Will you disobey again?"

"Noo! …Ow! …I won't! …I… I'll be good! …Oww! …I promise! Ow! …I'll do what you say! Aoww! Please daddy stop! Ahhaoww! I …I'm…so-rry! …I won't di …dis-obey! Again! …Ow! …I pro-mise!" The fiery pain was so intense that Conner tried to cover his bottom with his hand but his efforts were put to a halt when his wrist was quickly captured and held firmly to the small of his back.

"You really scared me today Kon El, I can't believe you would try and deceive Diana like that. You knew what you were doing was wrong and you did it anyways! I am not going to tolerate that kind of behavior from you."

"Ow! I'm so-rry! Ow! …I'll be go-od! …stopda-ddy ple-ase! …Aow! …it hurts! …Ow! …I'm sor-ry!" He continued to wail over his daddy's knee.

Once Clark was finally satisfied with the bright red hue that tinged his son's bare bottom he decided to put an end to the spanking. He finished giving the boy ten hard smacks to the back of his upper thighs. The reaction to those final slaps to his thighs was intense causing the boy to wildly flail and scream. "Da-ddy! …Aoww! N-ot there! …Aoww! It hu-rts! …I'm so-rry! …Ple-ase daa-ddy! He sobbed whole heartily slumped over his daddy's knees with never ending hot tears cascading down his hot flushed face and snotty nose.

Clark sadly ran his hand over the boy's bright red bottom feeling the heat emanating from it and knew his job was far from done he now needed to show the boy he was forgiven. He quickly flipped him over and straddled him on his knees facing him making sure not to add any pressure to his hot bottom then pulled him forward into his warm embrace.

"I…I'-m so-rry da-ddy." He choked heaving in sobs, tears and mucous.

Shh …It's over… you're forgiven baby …now try and relax …take deep breaths …that's it…just like that…" Clark held the boy closely as he soothingly rubbed his back doing his best to fully calm the distraught boy.

Conner pressed his hot wet flushed face to the crook of his father's neck as he felt his dad's hand tenderly caressing the nape of his neck and back.

When Clark heard his son's cries taper out he eyed the pants and underwear by his feet. "You want to put on the rest of your clothes now?"

"It hurts." He whined not wanting anything touching his throbbing stinging bottom that moment.

"I know it hurts but you can't stay half-naked."

"Why?" He softly asked and thought. _Please don't make me put on my pants! It hurts too much!_

"Because Conner …you'll get cold."

"I wouldn't mind feeling cold down here." He sniffled and reached back and lightly rubbed at his scalding behind.

"Come on Kon let's get you dressed." He sighed, picked up the boys pants and underwear and placed them on the bed next to him. Then he gently pulled his son away enough to and wipes at his wet neck thanks to his son. Clark noted the boy still had the sniffles and a snotty nose when he glanced at his pouty red face he mused. _I need to clean his face up it's a mess_ He lifted him up from under his arms and stood him in front of him. "Get dressed while I grab some tissues for your face." Conner nodded sullenly as he continued to rub his scorching crimson bottom.

Clark went into his private bathroom, wet a washcloth and grabbed a few napkins then walked back out into the room to find Conner only dressed in red briefs and a t-shirt with his pants thrown to the floor. He exhaled softly, walked up to his son and looked down into his red rimmed teary blue eyes and decided not to push the boy just yet to put his jeans on. He handed him a couple of napkins and had him blow his nose then he passed the wet wash cloth over his son's face clearing away any remnants of tears.

Conner felt very sleepy and the bed to his left looked very inviting. "Um…Dad can we sleep here…Please?" He timidly asked and thought as he rubbed his sore hot bottom. _I really don't want to leave this room now or put on my pants now!_

Taking pity he gave in, sighing. "Hop in before you fall asleep on your feet." He grinned at his drowsy boy.

Conner climbed up on the bed and spread down on to his stomach then he stuck his thumb up into his mouth and started sucking on it with gusto as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. With a smile Clark watched as his son contentedly sucked his thumb and mused. _I wonder if I should put a stop to that… It's a habit he's had ever since he entered my life… _He smiled and reminisced on that day…

_*****Flashback- About a Year Prior*****_

_"You three snuck out, disobeyed my orders, went behind my back, infiltrated a private property and destroyed it, all because you were curious." Batman said coldly, glaring at his children Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin. "You broke so many laws and rules today, and just for curiosity and then you blew the building up and found this thing and brought it up here without even thinking about the consequences." He stated, pointing to Superboy, "What you did today was completely irresponsible, destructive, and dangerous and I better not catch any of you doing something like this again or you will kiss your hero statutes goodbye, you three are suspended from the team until further notice and when we get home we will have a very long chat about this." He finished, glaring harder at them._

_Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin cringed._

_"What do we do about the boy?" Wonder Woman said, staring at Superboy._

_Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin tensed and stood protectively in front of Superboy._ _"He stays." Red Robin decided stubbornly, glaring at them and everyone looked surprised at his decision, even though they think it's not his to make._

_"That's not your decision to make." Batman stated firmly._

_"So, he should stay, he's Superman's freaking clone." Red Robin said in determination._

_"Yea, he deserves to stay with us; he could be very useful to the team." Nightwing agreed with his brother and that made Batman turn his 'daddybats' glare onto him._

_Superboy looked around in confusion and looked so vulnerable not knowing where he belonged._

_"It's Superman's decision, not you three's." Batman stated and everyone looked at Superman for a decision. Superman looked at Superboy and smiled._ "_He'll stay with me."_

"_Woo-hoo! We got a cousin!" Robin jumped in excitement and Batman glared at him while Nightwing and Red Robin snickered._

"_Superman, are you sure? You don't even know this boy?" Wonder Woman objected._

"_He's an innocent casualty of Cadmus, he has my DNA running through his veins…he's my son."_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Superboy got his spanking..And I gave you a little flashback on how Superman should have accepted Superboy... **

**Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! :) Even the little troll who insists on reading my story and insulting Superman by calling him a pervert! Whatever! I'm not condoning spanking in real life I'm just writing a fictional story…constructed criticism are welcome but please no insults!**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Clark wrapped his slumbering boy up in a blanket and carefully lifted him into his arms and left the Watchtower. He flew with his son swaddled in a grey blanket deeply asleep back to their high-rise apartment through an open screen door in his balcony. He took the boy to his room, made sure to lay him on his belly and tucked him in his thick red and blue stripped duvet cover. He couldn't help but take a quick look at the boy's bottom with his x-ray vision and was relieved to see the redness had already started to fade. He straightened up his back and let out a sigh of relief and looked around Conner's less than tidy room. It had a couple of band and black-light posters sprawled across the walls thanks to Dick and Jason whom gifted the posters to the boy a few weeks prior. He smiled as he looked at the many picture frames on the dresser with his son with his 'cousins' Bruce's boys, with his grandparents and one stood separately right by the boy's bedside and that one was of him and his daddy. As Clark made to leave the room he stumbled on something on the floor, he looked down to find a stuffed white wolf he smiled as he picked it up. This toy was another gift given to the boy by no one other than Dick, it had started off as a joke towards his true age but eventually became a comfort piece he couldn't sleep without…and no one knew that little tidbit but Clark after catching the boy numerous times asleep with said toy.

After much deliberation Clark decided to phone his best friend Bruce Wayne, a man who had much experience in raising teenage boys and spanking them too. He stepped out to the balcony, leaned against the railing with his phone against his ear and after a few rings Bruce answered.

"What is it Clark? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Clark heard sniffling in the background and instantly knew it was Dick. "Sorry if I caught you in a bad time but I needed to talk to you."

"I have time…I'm just waiting on Richard to be completely honest with me… I don't tolerate any lies from my boys and this one decided it was wise to lead me to believe he went to his classes today. Mind telling me what really went on today Clark since my son isn't forthcoming with the information."

Clark sighed and recounted. "I grounded Conner to my room at the Watchtower…I went on my break to take Conner lunch and found him practically lifeless…I can't even begin to tell you how terrified I was…I later found out through Zatara that a spell was performed and a copy was created of Conner, then I found out after watching footage from earlier in the day that Wally and Dick were responsible for the copy being placed in the room to fool Diana into believing Conner was in there. I went to Mount Justice to confront them and to my horror I find them watching an x rated movie right in the middle of a sex scene with Conner…that was the tip of the iceberg for me...I trusted Dick to look out for Conner but today he's proven to me he can't be trusted…I'm shocked by his behavior Bruce, I really am, and to top it off my kid cussed at me today…that's not the kind of influence I want my kid around."

"Richard will have a lot of explaining to do or he's going to receive another spanking…and he certainly owes you a sincere apology…Richard, apologize to Clark this instant!" Clark heard the bustling from the phone being transferred to Dick. "I…I'm sorry Uncle Clark." The teen meekly apologized through sniffles.

"Dick…this isn't like you kiddo…you're usually more mature than this." He heard more bustling from the phone as Bruce took the phone from Dick. "I'm going to organize a meeting to discuss the children's deceitful conduct before our league meeting tonight, make sure to bring Conner. Now tell me, you had wanted to talk and I'm guessing it has to do with disciplining Conner?"

Clark heavily sighed. "I ended up spanking him today and now I'm worried on how he'll react when he wakes up…how do your boys get after you spank them? Do they get angry? I'm scared Conner will hate me."

"Quit your whining, he won't hate you I went through the same thing with Dick when he was younger, he disobeyed me one too many times and endangered his life, and I didn't have any other choice but to spank him. It's never easy the first time but you gain more self-confidence after a while and you don't allow the child's anger to cause you to doubt yourself, and you know very well you did the right thing Clark."

"I know he needed to learn that actions have consequences."

"Yet here you are calling me, insecure, your emotions are getting to you, my advice is suck it up, put aside your guilt and talk to your kid and if he's angry make sure he still shows you respect…you know, I always knew you'd find yourself in this position sooner or later, but I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner, lord knows that boys pushed it enough times."

Later Conner awoke in his own bed confused on how he got there and grumpily thought _Dad must have flown me back home while I slept… I hate it when he does that! Why can't he just wake me up! _His anger quickly depleted when he rolled over on his bottom and remembered why it felt so tender. _Uh…Dad spanked me! …it was horrible! I am never disobeying again!_ He moaned and rubbed his sore bottom then slipped his briefs down to get a look at it. _Wow it doesn't look as bad as I__expected… it's barely even pink…thank God for my super healing_! He mused as he stared at his light pink plump bottom.

Clark walked into his son's room and was surprised to find the boy with his underwear around his knees on his bed. He smirked as he watched his son check out his bottom then cleared his throat. "Ahem… what are you doing?"

"Dad!" Conner squealed and quickly drew up his boxers.

"Get dressed and come set the table, dinner's ready." Clark ordered, unsuccessfully hiding his smirk as he exited the room.

Soon Conner came out dressed in his favorite black T-shirt with the classic S-shield in red and dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark brown combat boots. The teen took out a couple of dishes and glasses from the kitchen and set the round oak wooden dining table while his dad brought a casserole dish to the table.

As they ate their dinner Clark glanced over at his son and informed him. "We're having a meeting at the Watchtower later."

"A meeting?" Conner asked around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," He chided then answered. "Yes, Batman arranged it."

"Oh, okay…Uh…dad, am I still grounded?"

"Yes-"

"Why! Haven't I been punished enough? You spanked me!" He groused.

Clark narrowed his eyes at his son, not at all happy with his insolence. "You're still grounded for disobeying me and almost getting yourself killed you were spanked for disobeying me once again." His voice carried a finality that made Conner reframe from further objections.

Once Clark noticed the boy was done with his dinner he firmly told him. "Conner, after your behavior earlier, I think a new list of house rules is needed here. I think we need to go over what's expected of you. What I expect from you and what you can expect from me if you break these rules." When he noticed Conner's eyes roll flippantly he firmly added. "This is serious Kon I want your full attention here."

Conner jumped indignantly away from his chair, placing his plate down with more enthusiasm that was necessary. "Why? You punished me already!"

"I think we need to sit down and talk about what's expected here." Clark carried his dinner plate to the sink and began to usher his son toward his room. "Go find a notepad and something to write with. We're going to make a new rule list, so there's no confusion about what's been decided. Then we can post it on the refrigerator. Go on."

Disbelief and outrage were clearly written on Conner's face. His cheeks flushed red with emotion and he turned to face his dad, he stopped dead in his tracks. As he opened his mouth to object, Clark raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "I don't think you want your bottom swatted right now Kon El, I'd watch what comes out of your mouth if I were you. Don't think I didn't notice the attitude with your plate. I wouldn't push it." He firmly warned.

Conner immediately closed his mouth, whatever insolent comment he had died on his lips. He turned and huffed into his room, retrieving a notebook and pen from his desk.

Returning to the hallway he found Clark casually leaning against the center blue-grey granite island in the kitchen. He tossed the notebook on the counter; his body language was screaming defiance and determination.

Clark gave his wayward child a hard stare and Conner returned the stare, tossing the pen on top of the notebook with enough force to cause it to slide off the counter to the floor. Clark's expression hardened and his jaw clenched tightly. Conner shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, but he made no move to retrieve the fallen pen. Suddenly Conner found himself tucked under a massive arm, backside presented and toes off the ground. Six stinging swats landed on his already tender bottom.

"Owww! …Stop! Please! Ow! …Dad …Stop! Aowww! Pleeease!"

Four more swats landed before he was flipped in the air and settled on his feet. "What did I just say? I'm not going to tolerate this kind of childish behavior from you. I am not playing games, young man."

Conner gasped and swallowed a startled yelp of pain and surprise. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his hands gingerly rubbed his stinging backside. Suddenly, defying his dad seemed like a very foolish idea. Conner quickly but cautiously retrieved the pen from the floor and picked up his notebook.

Reluctantly, Conner let his dad to guide him into the living room and into a corner of the black leather sofa. Clark dropped to the slate coffee table to sit squarely in front of his tense teen.

Clark tapped the notebook with his fingertips then moved them up to tip Conner's chin up having his blue eyes lock with his child's. "I want you to open up your notebook and prepare to write, no more attitude."

Conner looked into the stern and caring eyes; he nodded and let out a resigned sigh and opened up his notebook and prepared his pen to write.

"Okay, rule number one, no disobedience…I think we covered earlier what happens if you disobey." Clark gave him a meaningful look and Conner flushed and meekly nodded with the memory still too fresh in his mind.

"Number two, no needlessly or knowingly endangering your health or your physical or emotional wellbeing. You will tell me if you have been placed in a dangerous or potentially dangerous situation, either by yourself or by someone else. No matter whom that someone else is."

"How do I know what you consider needlessly? I can't figure out what you'll expect from me all the time. I'm not a mind reader." Conner set the notebook down on his lap with a decided slap, frustration and self-pity playing across his expressive young face.

"Don't tell me you don't know the difference between right and wrong? You don't think that if you had taken the time to access the situation earlier, you wouldn't have made a different decision? I don't believe that for one minute, Kon El! You know what's right from wrong! You've put yourself at risk too many times. You obviously can't control your own behavior, so I'm going to help you. This isn't up for debate or discussion. You will follow these rules! I suggest you get writing." A hard unyielding gaze accompanied the command.

With a decidedly belligerent snort, Conner grabbed the notebook and began writing, sullenly mumbling to himself. "This is not fair."

Clark straightened up and hardened his voice to steel. "Do you have something to say?"

Conner glanced up once hearing the steely tone and caught sight of his dad's body language. Deciding his bottom had seen all the action it could tolerate for the day, he quickly retreated and negatively shook his head and his Conner ducked his head lower and wrote down the rules on the list.

"Number three, always ask for my permission first before you go anywhere, number four, always be respectful, number five, always be honest, number six, no cussing, number seven, no X rated movies like the movie you saw with your friends earlier…you're not old enough to watch those kind of movies."

"I don't understand why I'm not old enough to watch it?"

Clark sighed. "Because… it's only for adults to see."

"That's not fair… Why can't I watch it?"

Clark fixed his eyes at his son and monotonously said. "I already told you why Kon El."

Conner pried determinedly. "Is it because of what they were doing in the movie?"

Clark frowned, and feared for what his son was exposed to. "Uh…yes that's part of it…what exactly did you see?"

"It was weird…it looked like the guy was looking for something between the girl's legs and the girl made weird noises."

"Okay! …One of these days we are going to have a talk about…that…uh …um… I think that about covers it for the rules for now…if you break any of them then expect to be punished, understand?"

Conner solemnly nodded as his dad took the notebook out of his hands and ripped out the page that contained the rule list and handed it to him. "Go post this on the refrigerator." Clark instructed pointing toward the small kitchen. Conner grudgingly stood and walked into the kitchen and unwillingly lifted a magnet from the stainless steel refrigerator and slightly swayed as he stuck the magnet over his rule list. Clark noticed the unsteadiness in his son's steps and instantly became worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

Conner tiredly nodded. "I'm fine…just got a little dizzy for a second."

"Maybe we should skip the meeting."

"No dad, really I'm fine." He insisted.

"Okay, but you better tell me if you feel anything else."

"I will." He tonelessly said.

Clark went and pulled out a small black case from a drawer in the entertainment center. Conner sat back on the sofa and watched as his dad came up to him and held out a small black case towards him. "What's this?" He asked as he accepted the case. Clark sat next to his son and smiled. "Something you're going to need, open it." He urged.

Conner looked at his dad incuriously and opened the case; inside he found a pair of thick black rectangular framed plastic eyeglasses.

"Those are one of the first pair of glasses I bought after I moved to Metropolis and now they're yours."

"Aw dad…you shouldn't have…you really shouldn't have, uh…glasses aren't really my thing."

"They will be now since your face will be all over the front page of the Daily Planet tomorrow."

"What!"

"A picture was taken yesterday when you were shot with me saving you. This will be one of the consequences for your actions, you'll now have to now wear these glasses when you are out as Conner, I don't want anyone to tie you to Superboy then they could easily tie me to Superman, we must protect our identities son."

Conner sighed and pulled out the glasses from its case and tried them on and hesitantly asked. "How do I look?"

Clark smiled reassuringly. "You look great son, they actually look better on you than they did on me." He laughed. Conner rolled his eyes and stood to find a mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought _I look so weird!_ It was a new look that he had to get used to. He sighed and pulled them off and placed them back in its case then put them away in his room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Please Review if you like this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! :) Here's a nice long chapter...**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

At the Watchtower Superman and Superboy stepped inside the conference room and found Batman with a sullen Nightwing next to him along with Flash, Kid Flash, Zatara, Zatanna, Speedy, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman all seated around a large table. Superboy glanced at his friends guiltily as he took his seat next to Superman.

Batman stood with his hands on his hips at the head of the table with a stern granite expression etched on his face. "It has come to my attention that Wonder Woman was deceived today by members of the Young Justice team, those involved in this deceit rise."

Nightwing, Kid Flash and Zatanna stood while Superman urged Superboy to do the same. Superboy slowly rose and glanced apologetically at his friends, he felt incredibly guilty. They were only trying to help him and now they were in trouble too. Batman glared more intently at each teen before he growled. "You four are banned from Mount Justice for a week; it was childish and foolish what you did. I've already made my point very clear with Nightwing on how unacceptable his behavior was and I hope your mentors get their points across with you-"

"But this was my fault! They shouldn't get in trouble!" Superboy loudly interjected.

Batman glowered at the teen. "You don't decide who is at fault."

"But-"

"Kon." Superman grabbed his son's wrist, shook it lightly and firmly scolded. "Don't talk back to Batman, and don't interrupt again."

"But-"

"Do we need to step outside?" Superman's frown darkened, he did not want to deal with one of Conner's temper tantrums but would if he had to.

Conner felt his dad tightened his hold on his wrist and knew nothing would bode well for him if he stepped outside with him. "No." He meekly responded and Superman finally released his tight hold on his wrist. The boy of steel sullenly sighed, crossed his arms and angrily narrowed his eyes at Batman.

"It has also come to my attention that Speedy took an X-rated film to Mount Justice," Batman fixed his glare specifically on Speedy. "I am going to say this once; those kinds of movies are prohibited at the mountain."

Green Arrow admonished. "Speedy! You know better than that!" Then Black Canary sternly added. "You and I are going to have a talk later young man."

"Stop freaking out! …Jeez! It wasn't like I took a porno!" Speedy insolently snarled.

"It was close enough! …Excuse us." Black Canary abruptly stood then angrily clamped her fingers firmly around Speedy's right ear and forced him to stand then dragged him from the room whining all the way. "Ow! …Mom! …Let go!"

Green Arrow smirked as he watched Black Canary pull their son out from the room by his ear and firmly shutting the door behind them. Batman sighed and decided it was time to discuss the more pressing matters on hand. "We must discuss Justice League business; Young Justice members are dismissed."

As the teens began to exit the room Superman hushed at Superboy. "Go wait in my room."

"Aww dad-"

"Kon El don't argue, do as you're told."

With a petulant pout Superboy followed his friends out from the room. He politely held the door open for Black Canary to reënter then walked towards his friends.

"I'm sorry I got you guys in trouble." He sadly expressed as he stood in the middle of the hallway with his friends.

"It's not your fault you didn't force us to do anything." Nightwing assured.

"He's right I messed up by casting that stupid spell I shouldn't have done that." Zatanna asserted.

"Well today should be a lesson for everyone, don't get caught." Speedy laughed.

"Better not let momma Canary hear you say that." Kid Flash joked.

Everyone laughed except Speedy, he sputtered out. "Shut up Kid Idiot!"

Conner dejectedly remembered his dad's order but really did not want to take a step back into the room. It was only a few hours ago he had gotten his bare bottom spanked in there. He shuddered at the memory. "Uh, I got to go my dad wants me to wait in his room."

"Dude he wasn't too hard on you was he? He looked like he was ready to burn you to a crisp with his heat vision." Kid Flash laughed.

Conner flushed, he really did not want to talk about it. Thankfully Nightwing changed the topic. "How would you know what he looked like?" He pointed accusingly at Speedy and Kid Flash. "You two left me to crash and burn! Way to have my back guys!"

"You two bailed on him!" Zatanna giggled.

"They did an impressive disappearing act…never thought Speedy was scared of anything." Nightwing teased.

"I wasn't scared."

Nightwing laughed, "Yeah right." then turned his attention to Superboy. "I think you've had enough trouble for one day I'll walk with you."

Superboy nodded and walked off with Nightwing towards Superman's room. When they arrived at the doorway Superboy hesitated and Nightwing noticed his hesitation. "Something wrong?"

Conner gave him an abashed smile. "No." He sighed and entered.

Dick sensed something was off with Conner and decided to pry since he had an idea on what was wrong with the boy. "You don't sound fine…did Uncle Clark…spank you?" He asked in a hushed tone as he shut the door behind him for privacy.

Conner's face flamed and his eyes shot to his feet then traveled towards the bed, the same bed his spanking took place at. "Yes." He tentatively murmured.

Dick's eyes widened under his mask and he felt so guilty that his uncle was pushed to such measures. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to look out for you and I majorly failed in that today…if it makes you feel any better…I got spanked too." He admitted as he gingerly rubbed his very sore behind.

"It's Bruce's fault I got spanked, if he never put the idea in my dad's head I would have never gotten spanked." Conner feebly complained as he sat on the bed since he had started to feel a little light-headed again.

Dick laughed. "You don't even look like you got spanked, what did Uncle Clark do give you a few pats?" He teased as he watched Conner sit comfortably on the bed.

"No… it hurt allot it made me cry… is it normal to cry? Or was I being a baby?"

"Yeah it's normal, you were not being a baby, and you really need to ignore Jason whenever he calls you that he just likes to mess with your heads sometimes." He sighed then asked curiously. "How did Uncle Clark spank you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like did he make you bend over the bed or his knee and uh, he only used his hand to spank you right?"

"He pulled me over his knee and hit me with his hand…why? Does Bruce use things to hit you with?"

"Yeah sometimes he does…with a paddle that I absolutely hate," He visibly cringed. "He only brings it out for big offenses… like last month Jason got it for sneaking out to patrol on his own."

"Do you think my dad will use one on me?"

"I don't think so…haven't you noticed your dad has something called super strength." He smirked.

"Oh yes don't remind me, it hurt allot with just his hand but I'm lucky my super healing is getting stronger."

"So not fair I can't even think about sitting without wincing," He moaned. "I'm going to leave now I'd hate to give Uncle Clark more reasons to be mad at me."

After Dick was gone Conner paced around the room in boredom. He hated being grounded. As time passed he started to feel dizzy again and sat down on the bed hoping it would pass but it only got worse and he miserably thought. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt this bad before._

Conner sighed in relief when the bedroom door opened and revealed his dad. He gulped feeling hot and woozy as he stood from the bed. He started to walk towards his dad but stumbled a bit then suddenly fell sluggishly towards the floor flat on his face, motionless.

"Conner!" Panic-stricken, Clark rushed towards him and turned him over then used his x-ray vision to examine him and found nothing physically wrong.

Without a second thought Superman zoomed out with his unconscious precious boy in his arms. Batman and Nightwing saw Superman rush with Superboy into the medical bay and quickly followed.

The doctor tried awakening Superboy with smelling salts but got no response from the teen. Next he drew blood samples, ran them though a special high-tech machine that tested the blood and found there was an unfamiliar substance in the boy's blood…

"Poisoned!" Clark exploded terrified once the doctor explained his findings.

"Do we have any idea what he's been poisoned with?" Batman inquired.

"None at all it's something I've never seen before." The doctor expressed.

Batman frowned and started to analyze the situation in his head…"When he got shot…he could have contracted the poison that way… Clark did you see who shot him?"

"No…I arrived after he was already shot…you don't think who shot him also poisoned him?"

"It's a possibility. Where did you find him?"

"He was near Haven's Street in downtown Metropolis."

Batman turned to his son who was standing by the doorway. "Nightwing go to the control room and find the footage of the shooting and identify the shooter." Nightwing shot out to do as told.

Batman turned to his distraught friend. "I will need the bullet he got shot with yesterday to analyze it." Clark took a deep breath and nodded he felt like his head was spinning, one minute his son was fine the next he finds out the boy was poisoned!

Nightwing sat engrossed in the control room in front of the monitors earnestly trying to find Conner's shooter. He eventually found the footage and saw the shooter wearing a dark tan top coat aiming a pistol at Superboy, he zoomed in on the shooter's face and found that the shooter was Deadshot! Conner should have mentioned his shooter was Deadshot! Everyone in the league knew who Deadshot was, the man always boasted on how he never missed when he made a kill! He was a freaking hired assassin! Someone must have hired Deadshot to shoot Conner to ultimately poison him…but who? Nightwing quickly contacted Batman and told him about his findings.

Superman sat by Conner's bedside slowly coursing his fingers through the boy's messy brown hair, longing for the boy to open his beautiful sky blue eyes and look at him.

Batman entered the medical bay and looked to his friend. "Clark the shooter was Deadshot someone must have hired him."

Clark glowered. "Where do I find him?"

"There's a new Cadmus facility in Metropolis near LuthorCorp-"

Superman was gone before Batman was able to get another word in. Batman shook his head in annoyance he knew Clark was running high on emotions and that was a bad combination when dealing with villains. Superman needed back up and Batman was going to provide it. He gathered Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin into the Batwing and took off.

Superman zoomed through the Metropolis skies with one man in mind: Deadshot! He quickly found the new Cadmus facility and landed in the back of the building, just as he was about to rip open the back door Batman's rough voice rumbled into his ear thru his com-link. "Remember this is a government agency don't do anything stupid! We need to treat this as a recon mission, I'm almost there, wait for me." Bruce took charge, this was personal for him Clark was his best-friend and Conner was his god-child they were family. Batman stealthily made his way towards the Cadmus facility with his boys close behind.

As Superman waited a man with wearing a golden helmet and a royal blue suit approached him from behind and asked. "What are you doing here?"'

Superman turned around and faced the Guardian but was not able to get a word out because Batman snuck behind the Guardian and attacked, knocking the villain to the ground out cold. Batman quickly tied him up completely incapacitating him then dragged him off into some bushes by the side of the building.

Robin then suddenly appeared and shyly walked up to Superman. "I'm sorry about Superboy we are going to save him." He promised whole-heartedly. Superman sadly smiled and pulled the boy in for a hug.

Batman puts his finger on his com-link when he heard Nightwing's voice ring into his ear. "B, we're already on the roof and picked the door, are we good to go?"

"Not yet wait for Superman." Batman turned his attention towards his friend. "Enter through the rooftop with Nightwing and Red Robin and find Deadshot." Superman shot up to the roof and met up with the boys. "Let's go, stay behind me." Superman ordered.

Nightwing and Red Robin nodded affirmatively and followed the man of steel inside. They crept through the halls as Superman used his x-ray vision to look through the walls to see if any of the rooms they passed were clear. As they neared another room Superman saw there was a person in it he motioned the boys to stay back before he charged into the room. Deadshot stood with his weapons drawn and let loose a tirade of bullets towards the man of steel.

Superman walked towards the villain as bullets bounced off his chest with a grim express expression on his face. "Deadshot." He growled as he pulled the guns out of the villain's hands and smashed them in his grip. Superman narrowed his blue eyes at the man and demand. "Who hired you to shoot Superboy?"

Deadshot coldly stared at Superman and nimbly pulled out a small shard of kryptonite from his lead-lined sleeve. Instantly Superman became weakened and fell to his knees crying out in pain. Nightwing and Red Robin heard Superman's cry and entered the room while Deadshot punched Superman in the face.

Red Robin shot a batarang at Deadshot's hand causing him to drop the kryptonite. Nightwing flew forward did a quick flip in the air and captured it then quickly shot out from the room getting the stone as far away as he could from Superman.

Superman quickly recovered once the stone was out the room and rushed at Deadshot and pushed him up against the wall by his collar. The fact that Deadshot had kryptonite was a big clue as to who was behind everything for Superman. "It was Luthor! Wasn't it!"

Deadshot laughed.

Superman lifted the villain up higher against the wall by his collar. "What poison did you use?"

"Ask Luthor he's the one who gave me the bullet."

Superman picked the villain up even higher and then threw him against the far side wall hard enough to knock the man out and fall into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Superman walked out of the room as Batman emerged from the hallway. Superman narrowed his eyes toward the dark knight. "Lex is behind this."

"I had a feeling he was since he funds this facility… I found a few samples from the lab that might help me create an antidote."

Nightwing looked around confused and asked. "Where's Robin?"

Batman looked behind him and did not see the boy not there. "He was supposed to stay behind me." He grumbled as he walked off in search of his youngest.

"Robin, where are you?" He growled into his com-link.

"Uh…I'm sorry-"

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"In an office and I found important information on Superboy."

Superman, Nightwing and Red Robin followed to help find the lost little birdie. Superman used his x-ray vision and found what office the boy was in. "He's in there." The heroes entered the office and found Robin seated at a desk on a computer typing away and files scattered around him.

"Look what I found." Robin declared proudly as he paused typing.

Batman was not at all pleased with his youngest, he stalked up to the boy and lifted him from the chair by the back of his yellow cape and landed a series of sharp painful swats to the his bottom.

"I told you to stay behind me, you know better than to go off your own."

"I'm sorry." He tearfully expressed as he rubbed his stinging bottom.

"Baby brat never learns." Red Robin teased.

"Shut up!" Robin cried.

"Leave him alone little wing." Nightwing approached Robin, "Come here baby bird." and offered him a hug while Red Robin rolled his eyes.

Batman scanned through the files on the desk and found all sorts of information on Superboy mainly about his days at the old Cadmus facility. Superman walked over by Batman's side and noticed all the files were labeled Project Kr. Batman saved information from the computer on a USB flash drive while Superman made copies of all the files on Project Kr that were on the desk. The files described how Conner was kept in a pod and was telepathically controlled by three G-Gnomes that lived with him in the pod. He was fed yellow sun radiation by a solar suit and was given protein meal shakes five times a day. Some of what he read over was nothing new to him since Conner had told him about most of his short time at Cadmus but a few of the files shocked him and the plans they had for the boy enraged him.

As Supeman read one of the files Wonder Woman's voice came into his com-link. "You need to get back to the tower now, Kon's condition is worsening and a video was received in the control room a few minutes ago, it's from Luthor-" That was all Clark needed to hear before he shot out to the Watchtower.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! :) Here's a quick update!**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

The moment Superman arrived at the Watchtower he zoomed toward the medical bay. He needed to see his son. With a grave expression on his features he found Conner just where he left him, unconscious laying on a gurney stripped down to a thin white gown. As he neared he noticed the boy was sweating profusely and that it was almost soaking through his gown. Clark tenderly ran a finger over his son's brow feeling the wetness emanating from the boy then looked up once he heard someone enter the room and saw it was the doctor. "Why is he sweating so much?"

"It's one of the noticeable symptoms from the poisoning along with him being in a coma induced state…I've got to be completely honest with you we have no idea what we are dealing with here and are playing it by ear… so far his symptoms aren't life threatening but the chance of it becoming so are still great, he is slowly worsening and needs an antidote soon Superman."

Tears instantly sprang into Superman's eyes as he looked down at his child. He needed to save his life he couldn't bear the thought of his child dying so young. So far Conner only had only experienced a year of life! He was practically a baby! He made a promise to himself and to his son that he was going to do everything possible to save him. _I'm going to save you baby, I promise._ Clark bent down and gingerly kissed his sons flushed cheek. He took a deep breath and stood up tall and tried his best to gather himself together he needed to remain strong to save his son.

Wonder Woman startled him when she suddenly walked up to him and tugged at his arm. "Kal come with me you need to watch this."

Superman allowed Wonder Woman to lead him into the control room where the image of his archenemy came into view paused on the large screen. Lex Luthor had a very sardonic smile plastered on his face.

Superman watched Wonder Woman grab the remote and press the play button and soon the image on the large screen came to life.

"Superman! I do hope you get this message in time before it's too late. I'd really hate to lose my greatest creation, which you stole from me by the way." He smoothly pronounced before his tone became harsh. "Listen carefully if you want that clone to survive because I'm sure that by now he's lying unconscious somewhere…am I right? He crowed evilly. "Return him to me and I will save him, it's that simple I just want back what's mine. Drop him off on LuthorCorp's rooftop by morning or I can guarantee he will die." The image blacked out and an enraged Superman stood with his eyes fixed on the black screen while he breathed erratically feeling full of rage. He had never hated Lex Luthor more than he did that moment.

"Kal, we won't let him take Kon." Wonder Woman soothed in hopes to calm him but her emotions betrayed her as a treacherous tear escaped her eye.

"I have no choice Diana I have to give him to Lex or he'll die!" He bitterly spat, he felt his heart shattering as he miserably thought _I'm going to lose my son!_

With his heart thumping nervously in his chest he phoned Batman and begged. "Please tell me you're close to creating an antidote."

"Uh, I wish I was but the samples I collected at the lab today are not exactly matching with what I found on the bullet… I'm missing a chemical component."

Clark ran an agitated hand through his hair and sighed. "Luthor sent a video, he told me that he would save Conner but I have to hand Conner over to him tomorrow at LuthorCorp!"

"I have an idea! I can inject a microchip into Conner and we'll track his location."

"I'm ready to do just about anything right now to save him."

"Good, I'll meet you in the med bay come morning and inject the chip into him."

Superman ended the call and turned towards Wonder Woman surprising her as he gripped her smaller frame into a fierce hug. "It's going to be okay Kal." She awkwardly patted his back. She had never seen the man so distraught before.

Clark abruptly pulled away shame-faced and tried to get a hold of himself. "I'm sorry Diana it's just this day as been nonstop for me I didn't even notice any signs that he was poisoned! Oh wait I did! He felt dizzy at home before we came! …And I spanked him today and he was sick and I had no idea! What kind of father am I?" He babbled brokenly.

"Relax Kal you're a great father, you couldn't have known even the doctors have no idea what he was poisoned with…you had no way of knowing he looked fine earlier I can even attest to that. Stop beating yourself up! Your son needs you to be strong."

"I'm sorry-"

"No need for apologies, just go be with Kon."

Superman nodded and left the control room. He needed to prepare himself to do one of the most difficult things he's ever had to do in his life. He had to simply hand his child over into the hands of an enemy and it wasn't just any enemy it was his arch nemesis: Lex Luthor, he could swear he could feel his blood boil as he thought of that man. Superman solemnly entered the medical bay and sat by his son's bedside. He reached his hand forward and took a hold of his son's limp one and held it tightly.

Batman walked into the medical bay the following morning to find Superman sitting next to his son's bedside with his upper body bent over the bed with his head resting next to his son's arm in deep sleep. He shook his head sadly at the sight. "Clark." Superman shot up quickly as his eyes widened in surprise. "What time is it? Is it morning already?" Clark groggily asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, it's seven a.m.… I've come to inject him with the tracker." He held up a small box.

"It's safe right?"

"Of course it's safe, I have one in each of my own boys just for situations like these. In the life we live anything is possible you must always be prepared." Bruce drew down the thin white bed sheet from Conner's prone frame and drew up his gown high enough to have a clear view of his thigh then injected a needle in the boy's inner thigh. When he withdrew the needle from the boy he pulled out his phone and activated the microchip.

"It's now complete."

Clark nodded and drew down his son's gown and covered him up with a sheet.

"You should get him dressed the sooner you hand him to Luthor the sooner you'll get him back."

Superman nodded reluctantly, he really did not want to hand over his only child to that heinous man. He pulled the boys clothing out from a side drawer and exhaled softly before he dressed him then lifted him into his arms and left with a heavy heart.

Superman slowly landed on LexCorp's rooftop. His expression was stone cold as he caught sight of Lex Luthor smiling and waving at him. Lex had two other men standing by his sides and a stretcher to roll Conner off into a helicopter revved up and ready to go behind them.

"Come put the boy on the stretcher."

Superman carefully placed his son on the stretcher and Luthor grimly warned. "Don't you dare follow or I'll let him die."

"You better not hurt him anymore than you've already have."

"Does this clone really mean that much to you? …Maybe it's best to let him die," He laughed. "Will that make you suffer Superman?" He continued to laugh, enjoying the pain in Superman's eyes.

It was taking everything in Clark not to attack the evil man. The love for his son was the only thing that kept him sane at that moment. He sadly watched as Luthor's men wheeled his son away from him to the helicopter. He continued to stand rooted in his spot as Lex smiled at him. "Thank you for returning him to me he was very much missed." Lex snickered and boarded the helicopter just before it took off up into the sky.

Superman watched as the helicopter disappeared into the distance before he zoomed off to his apartment, he needed to shower and grab a bite to eat even though he didn't have much an appetite. As he started to strip for a quick shower he heard his smartphone ring wildly, when he pulled it up he saw it was Lois calling. Great he completely forgot about work and didn't call in because he was too busy handing over his kid to his archenemy! It was not like he could explain it that way but he needed to come up with a believable story. "Uh, hey Lois..."

"Don't hey Lois me! Where the hell are you! You were supposed to be here two hours ago! Perry's been on my ass asking about you."

"I'm sorry, I should've called earlier. It's just Conner got really sick and I had to stay up with him most of the night and I'm not ready to leave him just yet…"

"Oh! Poor kid… what does he have? Want me to pass by?"

"No that's not necessary…I think it's…a stomach bug. I'm planning on taking him to the doctors later so I don't think I'll be able to come in to work today…"

"Of course, I'll let Perry know, you know he'll understand since he got a soft spot for your kid." She laughed. "Tell Conner I said hello and hope he feels better soon, talk to you later and keep me posted Smallville."

"Thanks Lois I will." He ended the call and softly sighed. It was never easy for him to lie to his friends, he hated it. Clark took a quick shower put on a fresh uniform then fixed himself a sandwich and quickly ate as he avoided looking towards his son's room. He was so scared and worried for the boy.

Inside the new Cadmus facility Lex Luthor had a secret underground room specially designed for Superboy or Project Kr as Lex liked to refer to him. Lex looked down at Conner's prone figure strapped down to a gurney and waited patiently for the boy to rouse. It was only a matter of time for Conner to come to since an antidote was recently given to him.

Conner moaned with a throbbing headache he tried to move his body but felt restrained. He looked down at himself and saw he was strapped down. Wildly his eyes scanned the room until they fell on a bald-headed man smirking at him.

"You're finally awake!"

Extremely confused and frightened and the boy of steel quickly shut his eyes and feverishly hoped he was having a nightmare. He didn't want it to be real! He recognized Lex Luther the moment his eyes fell on him. Many memories came rushing back to him. He equated pain with Lex, the man would always order painful experiments to be performed on Conner at the old Cadmus facility. He also always made sure the boy was kept in a pod each and every day. Conner was so terrified he wanted his daddy. He opened his eyes and desperately looked around for any signs of Superman.

Lex inched closer and studied Conner more intently making the boy feel very uncomfortable. Conner felt really self-conscious as he looked up at the bald man looking him over like he was a piece of machinery.

"I see you've been taken good care of."

"Where's Superman?" He crooked out desperately.

Lex Luthor fixed a very dark glare at the boy and raised his palm up high and struck him on the face hard. Conner felt his neck sharply turn as his cheek was forcefully slapped. He licked his wet throbbing bottom lip and tasted blood. Tears blurred his vision, he turned his head back and faced an enraged Lex Luthor.

"I never want to hear that name out of your mouth. You must forget the life you had with him! You are mine! You always have been! I created you and will ensure you become what I intended for you to become."

Lex then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a clipping of a newspaper paper article with a picture of Superman carrying Superboy its headline was Super-Daddy and held it before the boy. "You see this. It says here you called Superman dad." He laughed then narrowed his eyes at the boy. "He is not your dad! Get that through your head little boy you don't have a dad! You're just a clone created to kill Superman!"

"No!" Conner cried as tears streamed down his face. He would die first than hurt his father. He loved him too much and knew in his heart killing his dad was not his sole purpose.

Lex gave the boy a disgusted look. "Oh hell we have a lot of work to do with you," He heavily sighed. "I can't wait till they bring the pod in here to shut you in it. You are definitely in need of more growth since you were prematurely released."

One thing Lex didn't know was how well Conner was trained by Batman and Superman. They pushed him hard in each training session. Batman would also push him as hard as he would with his own boys in combat and stealth. His dad also helped train him with his telekinesis and super strength powers. That was why he felt so ready to fight on his own but his dad always insisted he still needed more training…He knew he needed to escape and prove it to himself and to his loved ones that he was truly well-trained and ready to defend himself. He decided the first chance he got he was going to escape but he couldn't help but feel scared though and badly wanting his daddy. Every time he felt scared he always had his dad to go to so a part of him naturally hoped his daddy would rescue him just like he'd always done before.

...

In the Batcave Superman was standing next to Batman as the dark night tracked down Conner's location on his Batcomputer.

"He's at Cadmus."

Superman nodded and was gone…

...

The moment Lex left finally left the room Conner began to focus all his energy into his telekinesis power and eventually took control of the straps that held him down and swiftly untied himself. The instant the straps came undone he jumped off the gurney and smiled to himself. _Yes! I did it! But I still need to get out of here! _He mused as he rushed to the door.

Conner tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried even harder putting all his super strength and still it wouldn't budge. He knew if he kept on using his powers he would eventually grow weak without the sun to feed him more energy. He was told countless times before by his dad he was not to overuse his powers that he could easily die that way. He hated not being as strong as his father because his super strength had not fully matured yet. He sighed in agitation and punched the door hard enough to make an imprint of his fist. He shook out his hand feeling the bite from the punch in his knuckles. He paced around the room looking for anything that might aid him in escaping but found nothing. He paused when he heard the door open and saw an older tall lean man with dark brown hair with touches of grey tied in a ponytail walk in wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

Conner recognized the man from the old Cadmus facility he was one of the first men he met after he was created. The man's name was Mark Desmond aka Doctor Desmond he was the primary doctor in charge of Project Kr's progress.

Conner quietly hid under a table and when the man walked past him he rushed out of his hiding spot and tackled the man knocking him unconscious. Then he picked up the doctor and put him on the same gurney he was in earlier and strapped him up. He grabbed the doctor's security badge and knew he was almost home free. He exultingly swiped the badge at the door and almost jumped for joy when it opened. He walked down a long corridor towards a pair of stairs then ran up the stairs in search of an exit.

As Superman entered the Cadmus facility he was a great force to be reckoned with if anyone got in his way they'd find themselves tied up with whatever Superman found available.

As Conner ran down another hallway he almost froze in his tracks he would've sworn he saw Superman down the hallway! The boy of steel dashed forward hoping with all his might he had seen right he wanted his dad so badly. When he turned the corner he saw Superman and happily ran to him wailing. "Daddy!"

Superman turned and joyfully saw his son running towards him then his eyes widened in horror when he saw the Guardian aiming a gun towards his son from the end of the hallway.

* * *

_**To Be Continued… **_

**Please Review! I love reading what you guys think! Reviews inspire me to write more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

"Get down!" Superman yelled while he rapidly flew forward to shield the boy from any bullets shot his way.

The man of steel narrowed his eyes at the Guardian and used his heat vision blasting at the gun from the villain's hand causing it to melt. Superman watched as the Guardian ran off before he turned his attention to his son.

Superman held his arms wide open and caught his son as he jumped into them. He held the boy tight and picked him up and got him out from the facility as fast and as far as possible. He did not want to stay a minute longer there and have his son in anymore danger.

Once safely at the Watchtower Superman set his son down before him and did a thorough check over with his x-ray vision. His nose flared and his jaw clinched at the sight of the boy's bloody lip.

"You're bleeding who hit you." He demanded.

"Lex slapped me but it's healed by now it's just dried blood now." His shoulders lifted in a shrug.

Clark gritted his teeth before he softly asked. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts…and I used some of my powers earlier so… I feel drained."

"How drained are you?" His brows knitted in a frown.

"Don't worry I didn't overuse my powers." He assured with a lackluster smile.

Clark sighed. "I will never let Lex get his hands on you again. This is all my fault if I was a better father to you and made sure you understood sooner what disobeying me could lead to...maybe none of this would have happened."

"That's not true…I freed myself on my own like how you taught me… I could hold my own dad-

"Kon if I wasn't there the Guardian would have shot you."

" I would've avoided it and used my telekinesis."

Clark didn't want to argue with Conner he just wanted to hold him. He wistfully drew his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He had come so close to losing him and had never been more terrified in his life… He made himself a promise that day… he would protect his son better.

"Let's get you checked out." Superman pulled him along to medical bay as Conner whined. "I don't need to get checked out."

"Let's have the doctors decide that." Clark told the boy as he sagged against the wall in front of the exam table.

"Superboy, please have a seat on the table." The doctor directed.

Conner sat and watched as the doctor turned to the cabinets and pulled out two rubber gloves and snapped them on, being in the medical bay always reminded him of Cadmus. He really hated and dreaded every single time he had to get examined by a doctor.

The doctor turned to him with his stethoscope in his hand. "I'm going to listen to your heartbeat and respiration, could you remove your shirt for me?"

With shaking hands Conner removed his shirt, revealing his pale hairless torso.

"Just relax…" The doctor cooed as he bent slightly, placing the ends of the ear buds in his ears, to place the end of the stethoscope to the boy's chest.

Conner shivered visibly at the stinging cold of the steel from the stethoscope touching his chest. Conner could feel his heartbeat racing as the doctor came closer to him.

"Goodness, your heart is beating so fast." The doctor looked up with a soft gaze, up at the boy. "Why is it that you always get so scared when you get examined, huh?" He asked kindly, as he removed the steel end of his stethoscope from Superboy's chest.

"I-I am not s-scared…"

The kind doctor smiled, "That is not what your heart is telling me." The doctor's gaze lidded, as he moved his stethoscope behind Conner and placed it to the top of his back. Conner gasped as the freezing touch of the steel hit him again, the doctor began to speak. "Breathe deeply, please." The boy's gaze concentrated on his dad seated in front of him, as he shakily took a breath in, slowly, and then exhaled with a sigh. He continued with the deep breathing, feeling the stethoscope maneuver around his back to get a better reading from each lung.

"Sounds good," He removed his stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck and jotted down on the clipboard he had.

"Ok… Next we will check your reflexes." Conner blinked, and nodded as the doctor opened a drawer and retrieved a medical hammer. Without warning, the doctor put a hand on Conner's thigh, making him gasp and jump slightly. "Just relax…" He cooed softly, as he aimed and lightly tapped on the kneecap. "Wow, very good reflexes." The doctor said with a smile and a quick jot on his clipboard.

Conner gulped as the doctor turned around and saw him open another drawer and retrieved something else. The doctor turned around, "Alright, now I am going to check your ears, eyes, nose, and mouth."

Conner saw the doctor reach behind him, and grab a small cone and placed it on the end of a device with a light, making it shine through the little hole that was at the end of the cone. With gentle hands, the doctor moved a gloved hand to Conner's cheek to keep in place, as he placed the light into his ear canal. The boy closed his eyes as he felt the plastic piece invade his ear, it didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. "No waxy residue…Ear drum looks healthy… Alright, let's check the other side." The doctor said as he maneuvered his way around the frightened boy. With the same cautiousness, he moved his hand to the other cheek, and the same result came to him. "Very good!"

The doctor then moved to Conner's front, grasping a pale chin to keep his head still. "Next your eyes…" he mumbled, as he shone the light into Conner's sky blue eyes. The boy blinked from the bright light that flashed into his eyes, then decided to look away and towards his dad's face instead. The doctor repeatedly moved the light in and away from sight, examining the dilation in Conner's blue eyes. "Your eyes are fine. Next is the nose." Quickly, the doctor lifted up his chin and shone the light in each nostril, examining quickly. "No swelling. Wonderful."

The doctor then pulled out a large Popsicle stick and released his grip on Conner's chin. "Now, open wide." Conner opened his mouth a little, and the doctor slowly put the stick on his tongue and pulled his jaw down, forcing Conner's mouth to open wider.

The doctor shone the light into his mouth, and ducked his head to get a closer look. "Everything is looking good so far."

The doctor removed the stick, and smiled brightly at his patient, turning to the clipboard, once again, to jot down his findings. "Now all that is left to do is, to get a urine sample, blood sample and check your blood pressure."

"Let's check your blood pressure first, shall we?" The doctor walked over to another drawer and retrieved the wrap used for taking the blood pressure with. He gingerly, wrapped it around Conner's left arm, and began to pump it taking a close eye on the valve. He paused when Conner's body began to pump against the odd tourniquet, and ultimately revealing how much the doctor needed to pump into it to confirm Conner's actual blood pressure. The doctor quickly, wrote down something, and released the pressure valve, listening to the air escape from the wrap. Conner breathed out in a sigh as he felt all the blood rushed back into his left arm, he hated getting his blood pressure taken. "Blood pressure is good. Next is the blood sample, okay?"

"No! I don't want to." Conner slammed his fist down and started to edge off the table.

"Kon El, stay right where you are." Clark ordered as he walked to his son's side. He knew Conner hated getting his blood drawn but they had to get it tested to make sure there were no traces of the poison still in his system.

"Please dad, I don't want to." Conner pleaded as his face screwed up ready to cry, he had a deep fear of needles all thanks from his time at Cadmus. The poor boy was practically tortured with needles almost on a daily basis at the facility whenever Lex issued a special experiment for him and they weren't your average needles they were large and they hurt him tremendously.

"I'm right here just hold my hand and look at me, we've done this before remember? It's fast and painless."

"No it hurts!"

Clark sighed, he knew the sooner they tested the blood the sooner they'd know if Conner was truly alright. He pulled the boy in for a hug from the side while stretching his arm out for the doctor to draw blood.

The doctor brought out a sterilized needle from a sterilized packet, and dabbed some isopropyl alcohol on a cotton swab. Restrained in his father's tight grip all Conner could do was cry. "No! Don't!" He saw the needle, and cringed at the sight.

The doctor retrieved a medical wrap for a tourniquet and gracefully wrapped it around a pale, slender arm, and grasped the boy by the wrist to reveal a blue colored vein traveling up the boy's arm to his elbow then quickly, sanitized the entire vein area with the cotton ball.

Blue eyes followed the shine of the needle point, as it made its way to his vein. Conner screamed "No!" and closed his eyes as he looked away from the sharp object heading his way. He could feel the point of the needle sink into his flesh, making him flinch, slightly.

The doctor concentrated, as he pulled back the plunger, slightly, watching for any signs of blood. When he saw red fill the barrel, he slowly, pulled back until the correct amount of blood filled the needle. Conner gasped as he felt the pressure suction from the needle, pulling his blood right from his vein. It hurt slightly as the doctor extracted the needle, and quickly put an isopropyl alcohol soaked cotton swab on the wound, and kept it in place with a Band-Aid. As soon as Clark let go, Conner yanked his hand back and rubbed his arm for comfort as he whimpered. He watched, as the doctor turned and retrieved a tube and stuck the needle into the tube to push out the blood into the container. "Wait right here, I will be right back." He said as he walked out of the room.

Clark locked eyes with his son and wiped away the few tears the boy had shed. "You see how quick that was? You made a big show for nothing." He scolded in a soft tone.

Conner sniffled and rolled his eyes then played with the Band-Aid on his arm.

"Don't touch that." Clark lightly slapped the boy's hand away from the Band-Aid.

"It's probably already healed." He muttered.

A few minutes later, the doctor came back with something else in his hands. A lollipop was shoved into Conner's left hand. The confused teen looked up at the doctor as he gave a genuine smile. "That is for being so brave." Conner looked down at the red circular treat on a stick, and looked back up at the doctor.

"What do we say?" Clark prompted.

Conner murmured. "Thank you."

The doctor's smile only widened "You're very welcome Superboy." He turned towards his chart and noted something. "Alright lastly I'll need a urine sample." The doctor spoke as he retrieved a small cup and handed it to the boy. Conner bit his lip and held himself back from arguing when he remembered the last time he had argued ended up with his dad dragging him to the bathroom and standing him in front of the toilet until he pissed in the cup. He so did not want a repeat of that experience so he obediently handed his lollypop to his dad then proceeded to the small bathroom connected to the room.

"How's it looking doc?" Clark asked.

"Thankfully I don't see any physical residual effects from the poison, once I run his blood and urine samples we'll know for sure."

"How long will it be until we know the results?"

"Not long, with the new testing equipment from Wayne Enterprises I'd say ten minutes tops."

Soon Conner stepped out from the bathroom with his small cup filled. He held on to the door frame since he still felt a little weak and the doctor draining some of his blood didn't help him feel any better. He was still upset about that. His dad knew perfectly well how much he hated needles but he always let the doctors stick him when they felt like it.

Clark jogged up to his son and despite the boy's protests he scooped him up into his arms, embarrassing the boy in front of the doctor.

"Put me down!"

"Relax, you looked like you were going to fall over." He turned his concerned expression towards the doctor as he handed him the small cup filled with urine. "Do you think this is a residual effect from the poison?"

"Poison?" Conner's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes after I run the samples through the machine."

"I was poisoned?"

"Yes, remember when you got shot? The bullet contained a special poison Luthor conjured up just for you."

"So Deadshot was working for Luthor?"

"Yes he was. Wait a minute, why didn't you tell me Deadshot was your shooter before?"

"You never asked." He shrugged. The truth was that he knew his dad would've flipped even more if he knew Deadshot was his shooter. So he chose to keep it quiet…so well that turned out for him…

"Kon-"

"The results are in." The doctor announced as he waved a paper at them. "He's completely clean there are no residual traces of the poison in his system."

Clark let out a breath of relief and hugged Conner closer murmuring. "Thank god!"

"Have you noticed any changes in his development recently?" The doctor inquired because due to the boy's forced growth and limited feeding the boy was delayed in puberty. So the doctor liked to keep a close eye on his development.

"No, I haven't."

The doctor nodded. "Mind if I do a quick check?"

"Go ahead." Clark sat the boy back on the exam table.

"I want to go already!" He whined.

"Please listen to the doctor then we'll go."

"Lift your arms for me."

Conner obeyed and the doctor ran a finger under each of his armpits causing him to giggle.

"Hmm, still bare, how about your genitals? Any signs of hair growth down there yet?" He asked.

Conner flushed and wrapped his arms around his stomach clearly embarrassed.

"Mind if I take a quick look?"

"I started getting some already, okay?" He muttered while he kept his eyes downcast.

"That's great news! Your hormones are finally starting to catch up." The doctor smiled then turned his attention to Superman. "I'll like to schedule an appointment in a month from today to check on his progress and issue another hormone shot. I strongly suggest Superboy gets plenty of rest today."

Clark nodded. "Thanks doc, I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest." He finally smiled once he was assured that his baby boy was fine.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please Review! Love reading what you guys think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe this story already has over 100 reviews! Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! :) **

**And thanks to **_**gurdianranger**_** for your great idea, I hope you like it! :) **

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

Once home in their apartment Clark ushered his son towards the bathroom. "Do you have enough energy to bathe yourself?"

"Yes dad, I already told you I didn't overuse my powers!" Conner's legs then buckled causing his dad to reach out to steady him.

"You're obviously still weak." He sat the boy on the toilet then bent toward the tub, flipped up the tub stop then turned the knobs for the faucet and tested the temperature until it was nice and warm.

"I don't want to take a bath! I want to take a shower!"

"You're taking a bath, I'm not going to risk you slipping and falling," He said as he straightened his back. "Want me to add bubbles?"

Conner's interest perked up at the sound of bubbles and he nodded enthusiastically. He watched his dad retrieve a bottle of Mr. Bubble and pour in about two ounces of the liquid into to the running water and his eyes grew wide in awe as bubbles started to grow in the bathtub.

As the tub filled Clark crouched in front of his son, untied his boots and slipped them off followed by his socks. Standing up straight he grasped the hem of Conner's shirt.

Conner folded his arms and huffed. "I can take off my clothes myself."

"OK, go ahead." He crossed his arms and leaned backwards against the wall.

Conner's eyes trailed up to his dad. "I don't need any more help."

"Just get undressed so I can help you into the tub, I'll leave you alone to bathe after that but I want you to call me when you're done to help you out."

Conner exhaled softly, with shaky hands he shucked off his shirt and pulled off his pants and underwear. He shivered visibly as his dad ripped off the bandage he had on his arm and gasped when he was placed into the warm bubble filled tub.

"I am going to fix you something to eat, remember to call me when you're done."

Conner blinked and nodded as he leaned back against the tub feeling the warmth of the water against his body, it felt great and he loved all the bubbles that surrounded him. It was nice to finally be able to relax and try not to think of anything…Everything he had recently gone through took a toll on him both physically and emotionally. But it was his emotions that got affected the worst and was pretty shaken up…Once he was done bathing, he hollered. "Dad!"

Clark appeared a second later with a pair of soft dark blue cotton pajamas and set them on the toilet seat. He helped the boy out of the tub and wrapped him up in a large fluffy yellow towel then helped him dress.

Conner followed his dad to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool. He was happy his dad made his favorite dish: macaroni and cheese.

"Here you go, careful it's hot." Clark placed a bowl before the boy.

Conner nodded and dug his fork into his food enjoying every creamy, cheesy bite…

Clark watched his son eat with delight, he was so thankful he was safe at home with him and he planned to keep it that way. When Conner finished his meal he picked up the empty bowl and set it in the dishwasher.

He met his son's gaze and softly ordered. "Let's go brush your teeth I want you in bed soon."

Conner blinked heavily and slightly whined. "I'm not tired."

With an unrelenting stare Clark firmly reminded. "The doctor said you need to rest and that's exactly what you're going to do." He led the boy to the bathroom and waited patiently until the he concluded brushing his teeth before leading him to bed.

Conner still felt pretty shaken up as he climbed into bed. The image of Lex still tainted his mind and the words the man spewed out at him profoundly affected him. _You're just a clone created to kill Superman!_

"Dad, do you know why I was created?" He asked softly tucking him in.

Clark was taken aback by the question lord knows what Luthor put in his child's head. He knew without a doubt the boy was not going to become what Luthor wanted simply because the boy escaped the pod too early so the G-Gnomes never got the chance to corrupt him with Luthor's plans…Conner was as innocent as a newborn when he first came to live with him and he was so thankful for that.

Clark sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his son, "Whatever Lex told you don't believe it for a second you're my son and I love you." He spoke softly, gently running his fingers through his son's hair.

Conner's bottom lip jutted out quivering, tears leaked from his eyes and his body started to shake from emotion. The whole ordeal was too much for him his mind was swimming with so many thoughts. He wanted to forget what Lex had told him but couldn't because deep down he knew the man spoke the truth… he was his creator.

Alarmed by sudden onset of tears Clark quickly pulled Conner up to sit on his lap then held him close as he rubbed his back trying his best to quell the tears that poured out of his child.

"I love you daddy I never want to hurt you." He babbled brokenly.

"Shhh… I know you'll never hurt me…Shhh…you're my good boy, I'm so proud of you-"

"You're proud of me?" He tearfully looked up.

"Of course I'm proud of you, you have a big heart and always want to help others and you're doing better than I expected with your powers." He smiled.

"Then why don't you let me help you?" He sniffled.

"Because you still haven't mastered your powers yet but you're getting close though."

The corners of Conner's mouth quirked upwards, he liked hearing how is dad was proud of him it made him feel elated inside. He leaned against his daddy feeling comfort from the man's body heat. He felt so tired… his eyes drooped as he subconsciously reached for a stuffed toy by his side and snatched it to his chest.

Clark smirked at the childishness in his son's actions. "Have you named it?" He softly asked.

Conner looked up, puzzled.

"Your toy, does it have a name?"

Realization dawned on him and he gave his dad an abashed smile and nodded. "Wolf"

Clark smiled. "I used to have a stuffed bear as a kid …mines was named Bo…come to think about it I think your grandma still has it stored away at the farm."

"When are we going back to visit grandma and grandpa, I miss them."

"We'll go tomorrow." He promised.

Conner nodded snuggling more into his father's arms and clutched 'Wolf' closer and drew his other arm up and stuck his thumb into his mouth and contentedly sucked it.

Clark watched as his son fell into sleep in his arms and grinned. Being a father was one of the best aspects of his life and the most challenging but he loved it. He carefully eased his son back into bed and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, standing up. Leaning over, he brushed his lips over Conner's forehead.

Clark drew the blinds and turned off all the lights. He left the door cracked, leaving Conner deeply asleep as he made it to the couch in the living room.

Conner slept comfortably for the first thirty minutes, dreaming of finally being able to fly with Superman. It was fun… As the dream progressed, it got darker. The sun was no longer shining by the time they got to the apartment, and his dad was not by his side. He looked down and found his daddy in a pool of blood dead! And Lex was pointing at him, _"Finally! You've fulfilled your purpose! You've killed Superman!" _laughing evilly.

Clark had spent most of Conner's nap talking on the phone with Bruce. He informed him that he came across some information that Clark needed to see for himself…

Just as he hung up his phone, he heard a scream come from the bedrooms.

"DADDY!"

Clark was off the couch and halfway up the hall before Conner could yell again. When he finally got to the bedroom he found Conner thrashing wildly on the bed with tears dripping down his cheeks as he yelled desperately out for him.

"Daddy!"

"Conner," Clark said, dropping to his knees next to the bed. "Wake up. Baby wake up. It's a bad dream. I'm here. Wake up."

"DADDY!" Conner's legs were trapped in the sheets and he was growing more panicked as he found himself unable to move them.

Clark grabbed Conner's arms, wrapping him up in a hug. "Wake up kiddo. You're okay. I'm right here, "Shhh…It was just a nightmare."

Conner was startled awake and hugged his dad tight as he wept. He felt so relieved it was just a bad dream.

"Wanna tell me what it was about?"

Conner averted his eyes as a fresh wave of tears blurred his vision. He remembered every detail too vividly… The nightmare felt so real… it had truly terrified him to the core.

"Talk to me baby, it'll help if you talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it! Please don't make me daddy." He sobbed.

"Shhh…I'm not going to make you, just remember I'm here to listen when you're ready."

Conner nodded, when his cries finally tapered out Clark pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on his temple. "Try and get some more sleep, OK?"

"No! I don't want to, I've slept enough!" He jolted up, his red rimmed watery blue eyes looked pleadingly at his dad.

Clark exhaled softly. "Let's go sit in the living room and watch some TV." He stood with his son up in his arms then felt wetness from the boy's pajama bottom.

Conner deeply flushed as he felt his dad pat his damp rump, "I didn't mean to." He was terribly embarrassed.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Clark set him down, swiftly went through the drawers to find clean underwear and pajamas then sailed forth taking the boy to the bathroom.

Conner felt incredibly humiliated as he stripped off his wet pants and underwear and miserably thought. _Babies wet themselves not teenagers_!

Clark turned on the shower head and nudged his son to step in. Conner stepped in the shower and started to clean himself then began to weep as flashes of his nightmare went through his mind. Clark grabbed a clean towel while he heard his son's muffled sobs. He shook his head sadly and asked. "Almost done?"

"Yes." The boy sobbed as he turned off the shower. He pulled open the curtain and found his dad waiting with a towel wide open for him.

Clark wrapped his crying shivering boy in a large towel and patted him dry then helped him into his clothes and picked him up. He felt terrible for his son he hated to see him so sad.

"Put me down." He squirmed as he continued to cry softly.

"Shhh…just relax." Clark proceeded to walk to the living room with his baby boy on his arms and settled down comfortably on the black leather sofa. Conner pushed himself off his dad's thighs to sit next to him on the sofa. Clark drew his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I just want to watch TV." Conner sniffled.

"OK, just please don't keep things that hurt you bottled up or else you'll become like Batman." Clark smirked hoping to see a smile from the boy but only received a teary nod.

Father and son sat back and watched television together. In a commercial break Clark looked to his side and found Conner deeply asleep against his side with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

After turning off the television Clark gently picked up his son and decided to have him sleep with him that night. He'd rather have the boy near just in case he had another nightmare… He felt so bad for him. The boy had gone through so much in such a short time and was so young not knowing how to cope with it all… Whatever troubled the boy caused him to wet himself in fear!

Clark had thought he wasn't going to have to deal with anymore bedwetting issues since he successfully potty trained Conner within a week after he first came to live with him…Aside from talking, writing and walking Clark basically had to teach Conner mostly everything else. Even eating was a challenge because the boy was barely a week old after his creation and was still in the process of being force grown and educated telepathically by the G-Gnomes when he escaped from his pod with the bat boys so the doctors never got the chance to teach him all of his most basic needs...

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"I don't know… I've never been asked that before."_

_"When was the last time you ate?"_

_"Yesterday in my pod…"_

_"Okay…so you must be hungry…uh, what kind of food do you like?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What did they feed you?"_

_"I drank my meals from a bottle."_

_"That's all?"_

_"Yes…why? Is that bad?"_

_"No it's okay, it'll be a new experience for you…you'll probably like what I like…"_

_"Is this the kid the bat brats found?" Speedy asked._

_Superman nodded and introduced the boy. "Superboy this is Speedy he is part of the Young Justice team._

_Speedy gaped. "So it's true, he's your kid…"_

_Superboy looked around for the other kids that had helped him escape from Cadmus. "Where are Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin?"_

_"Oh, they are in hot water with 'daddybats'," Speedy smirked. "I don't think we'll see them for days, weeks even."_

_"Hot water? …I don't understand, are they okay?"_

_"They are fine Superboy they just got in trouble with their dad."_

_"They are not fine if they are in trouble." Superboy insisted._

_"They're okay trust me, c'mon lets grab a bite to eat." Superman motioned the boy to follow. They walked into the kitchenette and Superboy sat on a stool while Superman prepared sandwiches._

_"Dig in." Superman smiled as he placed a plate before the boy._

_Superboy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "What? You want me to dig into this?" He pointed at the sandwiches._

_"No…just eat it, OK?"_

_Superboy looked at a sandwich and started poking it not understanding how to eat it exactly._

_"Go on, try it" Superman prompted then picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite and watched as Superboy stared at him then picked up his sandwich and mimicked his movements and took a full bite. _

_With the large bite full in his mouth the boy made the weirdest expressions. _

_Superman had to hold back a chuckle._

_ Superboy didn't take enough time to chew his food before he swallowed and started roughly coughing as small chunks of bread went down his throat._

_Superman panicked and was by his side in an instant patting his back._

_"Is he okay?" Black Canary asked walking into the kitchen._

_"I don't know!"_

_Superboy's face was red from coughing._

_Black Canary filled a cup with water and placed it in front of the boy, "Drink some water sweetie it'll help ease your coughing."_

_The boy looked confused at the cup while he continued to cough, so much that he ended up regurgitating on his white solar suit._

_Superboy tearfully looked up at both adults in confusion. _

_"It's okay sweetie it could happen to the best of us…Clark why don't you show him to the bathroom and I'll ask Roy for a change of clothes for him."_

_Superman guided the boy to the restroom. "Go on inside, I'll bring in clean clothing once Dinah gives them to me."_

_Superboy nodded and went inside and was so confused with everything he saw around him. _

_Soon Superman entered with a change of clothing. "Here you go."_

_"What is this place?" _

_"I thought we told you... we're at Mount Justice."_ _Superman smiled handing the clean clothing to the boy._

_"What do you want me to do?" He scrunched up his forehead in confusion._

_"Change your clothes."_

_"I don't know what to do." He hopelessly expressed._

_"You don't know how to dress yourself?" He raised his eyebrows._

_"No." The boy looked close to tears._

_Superman's eyes widened in shock at the realization that the boy did not know how to dress himself! _

_Superboy looked so distraught. Superman grabbed the clothing from him and placed them on the sink. "Okay, I'll teach you then, uh… first let's get you out of this suit." As Superman helped Superboy strip out of his white solar suit his eyes widened in shock again when he saw that the boy was wearing a diaper!_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**I hope I didn't overdo it with fluff... **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all those that reviewed my last chapter! :)**

**I hope everyone in USA reading this had a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Special thanks to Rubyblue100 for your great idea! **

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

Thankfully Conner slept through the night without any more nightmares. The boy of steel rolled on the bed then paused realizing he was in his dad's bed. He flushed in embarrassment when he remembered why he was in his dad's bed instead of his own. He freaking wet his own bed like a baby! He moaned as he stretched and sat up. He felt so frustrated his emotions were all over the place. He felt like screaming and crying! He behaved like a small child at times then like a teenager yearning to gain more independence… The doctors had said it was normal for him to behave as such since his hormones needed time to catch up with his body… But it wasn't easy for either Conner or Clark sometimes.

Conner sluggishly got out of the large king sized bed and shuffled to his own bedroom and found his dad changing his sheets.

Clark took in his son's doleful expression and downcast eyes, the kid looked so sad it broke his heart. "Great you're up already," He smiled. "I was just about to wake you up." He said as he smoothed out clean bed sheets on the bed.

"Don't you have work?" Conner blinked owlishly.

Clark straightened his back, "Nope, I called out," He looked at his sullen boy and sadly smiled. "Get ready we're going out."

"I don't want to go anywhere." The boy grouched out.

"Just get ready." He pleaded before exiting the room.

A few minutes later Conner emerged from the hallway dressed in dark blue jeans tucked in his dark brown combat boots and a grey v neck t-shirt but he was missing two important items…

"Kon go grab your jacket and glasses for us to go." Clark motioned for the boy to turn back around.

Conner rolled his eyes and turned around to his bedroom. There he put on his brown leather jacket and his thick black rectangular framed plastic eyeglasses that he had yet gotten used to.

"Perfect, lets go." Clark smirked at how good his old glasses looked on his son.

"But I'm hungry." He hated how whiny his voice came out.

"I know we are going to go eat now, c'mon." Clark smiled. He knew of a little diner close by that the boy absolutely loved.

Conner sighed and followed his dad out from their apartment. They walked to a small diner around the block. The door chimed as they entered, the diner had blue walls, orange curtains and big windows with chairs and booths the color of light blue.

Clark looked across the booth as Conner slid in noting the boy's glum expression.

"What can I get ya boys?" Clark looked up as a sweet, matronly looking waitress approached.

"I'll have an orange juice and a short stack of pancakes," Clark answered.

She jotted down the order on her notepad and turned her eyes to Conner. "What about you Handsome?"

"Um…" He studied the menu again, "I'll have the same."

"Sure thing Darling," The waitress said smiling sweetly at Conner and taking the menus. "Be right back with your drinks."

"Why didn't you order the chocolate chip waffles? I thought those were your favorite?"

Conner shrugged. "Are we going to the farm today?"

"Yes but first we are stopping by the manor-"

"I don't want to go-" He quickly objected.

"Kon, I understand you're upset but please don't fight me on every little thing today."

Conner narrowed his eyes at his father and pouted mumbling, "Whatever."

The two then sat in companionable silence until the food came. When the food arrived, Clark immediately dug in, just then realizing how hungry he was. When he finally came up for air he saw that Conner had been much slower to attack his food. "Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

Conner nodded and picked up his fork. He managed to eat a few of the pancakes but he knew his dad could tell something was wrong. He was having a hard time keeping up appearances, he felt so many conflicting emotions and he didn't know how to deal with them. He didn't want to become the monster Lex wanted him to be and was fearful of his nightmare becoming reality.

When he felt like he couldn't possibly eat any more, Conner pushed his plate away and sipped his orange juice while he watched his dad finish up. Clark pointedly looked at Conner's half-full plate but chose to remain silent then finished up and paid the bill.

The pair walked to a discreet alley and Clark lifted the boy into his arms and zoomed away and landed at the Wayne manor estate grounds.

Father and son walked up toward the entrance of the manor, it was quite and pleasant as usual, the gardens bloomed beautifully. Climbing the few stairs to the grand doorway, Clark knocked, taking care not to dent or break anything and completely missing the fully functional doorbell button beside it as always.

The door was drawn open by a balding man who appeared to be in his fifties, smartly dressed. He held the door open until they walked in, and closed it behind them, then the man proceeded to bow respectfully, "Greetings," his voice is smooth and pleasant, with a distinctive British accent.

"Hello Alfred, how are you?"

"I'm quite well sir," He smiled then turned his eyes to Conner. "I'm glad to see your son safely back by your side."

"Thank you, I intend to keep it that way." Clark smiled and hugged the boy closer to his side when he felt the boy inch closer next to him.

"As you should sir," He nodded. "Master Bruce is expecting you, if you would follow me?" Alfred waited for Clark's nod of approval before leading the way further into the manor.

Going through the majestic building, Conner was always taken aback by the atmosphere of royalty and grandeur every time he visited.

"Hey, Alfred, I heard—whoa!" A boy, no older than thirteen, had come out of a door from the corridor they were walking in. The boy stood frozen at the half-opened door, in a state of surprise then jumped forward and enveloped Conner in a hug.

"Master Timothy, that is no way to greet our guests," Alfred said in an admonishing, irritated tone.

Tim pulled away from the boy of steel and shyly smiled, "I'm glad you're okay and I like the new look," his eyes then traveled to up to the man of steel. "Hi Uncle Clark,"

"Hey Timmy,"

"Guess this is why the big guy cancelled all his stuff today, huh?" another voice inquired.

"Do you require anything, Master Jason?"

"Nah Alfie just grabbing an extra pair of trunks for Jasper," He said before he held up a pair of green swim trunks.

"Jasper?" Conner inquired looking perplexed.

"He's our new friend, he's pretty cool, you've got meet him." Tim squeaked with excitement.

"Glad to see you made it out alright four eyes." Jason smirked fist bumping Conner then turned to his younger brother. "Tim, go find some trunks for Conner to join us in the pool."

Tim nodded and bounced away.

Stealing glances at Clark, Conner softly expressed, "Uh, I think I will just stay with my dad."

Clark gently nudged him forward. "Go on and have fun, just remember to stay in the shallow end."

"Don't worry Uncle C I'll make sure he don't drown."

"You mean to say doesn't drown, young sir."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yea whatever," He took a hold of Conner's arm, "Let's go," he pulled him down the corridor in long-legged strides.

"Follow me, sir. Master Bruce's study is this way."

Eventually Alfred led Clark to a grand wooden door. Emblazoned on it is an intricate 'W'. Alfred opened the door, stood on the threshold and announced their presence. "Master Bruce, Master Clark has finally arrived." Alfred moved aside, letting him enter. He did, and took a quick look around and noticed the study still looked the same as ever. It's a spacious room, filled with warm brown and red colors. Impressive libraries line the walls on the left and right, while the wall opposite is only glass, giving ample view of the grounds. On the wall of the far left corner a large grandfather clock stood, though the hands didn't moving. Odd… Behind a large mahogany desk and sifting through papers was Bruce Wayne. He was wearing a crisp black business suit, complete with tie and shiny black shoes. His hair, instead of wind-tussled as it usually appears, slicked back in style, not a single hair out of place.

Seeing them, Bruce abandons his papers, stood up, and moved around the desk.

"Thank you, Alfred." Though his words were dismissive and unemotional as usual, he nodded to the butler in thanks.

"Certainly Master Bruce," With that, Alfred bowed slightly and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Bruce offered him something reminiscent of a smile as he led him to a pair of armchairs by one corner of the room. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked, gesturing to the wide array of beverages available from a nearby counter.

"No thanks. Just cut to the chase please." Clark sat back on an armchair.

"Fine, there will be no easy way of telling you this but I think you should know, Conner is not an exact replica of you."

"He's cloned with my DNA, of course he is."

Bruce walked to his desk and retrieved a file then held it up, "You need to read this. I know you're not going to like it but I think you should know…" he handed him the file.

Clark read it over and felt his stomach drop. "No… this can't be," He whispered, shell-shocked.

"I'm afraid it is. I ran a DNA test it matched just like the file said it would… Lex Luthor is also a DNA donor for Superboy."

…

Jason and Tim pulled Conner into an expansive room decked out in gaudy décor, with a giant pool that had glided golden lions which stood guard at the poolside and wide columns stood at the corners of the pool. They joined Dick and Damien as well as another teenage boy whom were sitting by the grand gleaming aqua blue pool. Conner managed a dead-panned expression when he looked at the unknown pale skinned golden-haired teen that he guessed was Jasper lounging by the pool next to Dick. Then looked questioningly at his 'cousins'.

"Conner!" Dick ran up to him. "How are you? What happened?"

"I'm okay… Don't want to talk about it."

"It's cool, we understand…c'mon." Dick assured and motioned toward the unknown teen. "Conner, this is Jasper."

Conner meet Jasper's gaze and frowned.

"Nice to finally meet you Conner," Jasper spoke in a southern draw as he stood before the boy and held out his hand.

Conner quirked a brow and shook the offered hand.

"Jasper and his dad are actually helping us on a case." Dick told him.

"Dude we got vampires in Gotham!" Jason exclaimed with a burst of excitement.

"Vampires?" Conner asked clearly confused.

"They drink blood to survive." Tim informed.

"Such vile creatures." Damian muttered crossing his arms across his chest.

Conner crinkled his nose at Jasper. "You drink blood?"

"Yes, but only animal blood."

"Isn't that cool? He's a fucking vampire!"

"Watch your mouth Jay!" Dick scolded.

"Shut your mouth Dickface!" Jason hissed as he shoved him then Dick shoved him right back hard enough for him to fall backwards into the pool.

Conner watched as Jason yelled. "You're going to pay for that Dickhead!"

Dick cackled and ran as a drenched Jason rushed wildly after him.

Tim rolled his eyes at his older brothers antics then looked up at Conner and grinned. "Jasper's going to be part of the team, I even helped design his costume-"

"Really?" Conner did not like what he was hearing one bit.

"Isn't it ludicrous? I tried talking some sense into Father but he wouldn't have any of it. I should be the next to join the team after I take the Robin mantle from Drake."

"Shut up demon brat, dad won't let an inexperienced little boy join the team at least Jasper not only has field experience but also has some pretty cool powers like he can alter a person's emotions…"

Conner suddenly found himself becoming jealous for the first time in his life…this guy Jasper was a total stranger to him and he was joining the team! … All of a sudden he felt a wave of calmness run through him.

"I'll show you inexperienced Drake." Damian charged at Tim.

Tim easily flipped out of the way and laughed, "That's all you got?"

Conner narrowed his eyes at the vampire and soon the calm feeling vanished. He noticed how the teen vamp avoided eye contact with him then heard Alfred's stern tone. "Young masters stop this nonsense at once! Gentlemen don't behave in this fashion!"

Dick and Jason separated from their rough horseplay and so did Tim and Damian, they looked apologetically at the older man.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, such appalling behavior and in front of guests no less! This is your last warning, if you behave in this fashion again you will be disciplined, have I made myself quite clear young sirs?"

The boys gave rapid nods and quick apologies to the stern Butler.

"Master Jason, go change into your bathing suit at once. I can't fathom why you deemed it appropriate to take a swim in your clothing." Alfred ordered before he strode off.

Jason muttered obscenities under his breath as he headed towards the changing room and Tim, Conner and Jasper followed and soon they all came out wearing swim trunks and joined Dick and Damian in the pool.

…

Clark felt a migraine setting in while trying to wrap his head around the new information. He didn't want to believe it, his precious baby boy had Lex Luthor's DNA coursing through his veins as well as his own!

"Clark I know this is much to take in but I thought you should know… I also found this." Bruce held up another folder that specifically went into extreme detail on Project Kr…

"We can't have him fall back into the hands of Lex. You know he still has the resources to continue to force grow Conner and –"

"I know! You don't have to tell me! I know! He's not touching my son again." Clark seethed. "Conner can't know a word of this…please he's been through enough already."

Bruce nodded. "I understand this will stay between us."

…

After a few minutes of swimming Conner's jealously reached a new high… All he had heard from Tim for the past fifteen minutes was how cool Jasper was...

"…and Jasper's skin shines in the sun like it's made of crystals…"

"OK Tim I get it! Can we talk about something else?" Conner pulled himself out from the pool and sat on a lounge chair scowling.

"I agree with Conner, Drake is boring us to death with his stupid nonsense." Damian scowled as he exited the pool.

"Don't start Dami." Dick pleaded.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Conner and followed him out of the pool and sat next to him.

Conner was tight-lipped with his arms crossed over his chest. "How do you feel about Jasper joining the team?" Jason nudged him with his foot.

"Huh? …Oh, I don't care."

"Liar…"

"You don't like me much do you?" Jasper stepped out of the pool and was drying himself off.

Conner met the teen vamp's gaze. "Why should I? I don't even know you."

"I'm open to gettin to know you..."

"Maybe, I don't want to know you."

"Conner!" Dick scolded stepping out from the pool. "That's rude-"

"He's a stranger-"

"He's our friend-" Tim strongly proclaimed as he stepped out of the pool.

"He's no friend of mine! You're a bunch of imbeciles that befriended a vampire." Damian spewed out.

"You got a problem with me?" Jasper glared toward Damian and Conner.

Conner gritted his teeth and snarled. "I don't like you!"

"Mother told me about your kind and how to kill you." Damian threatened.

Tim gasped. "I'm telling dad what you said!"

"Please ignore him, he didn't mean that-"Dick tried to mediate.

"I meant every word!" Damian grabbed a towel and stomped off.

Jason stood and grabbed Conner by his arm. "C'mon." He motioned him back to the pool practically pushing Conner into the water and dived right in after.

"Damn and I thought I had anger issues…" Jason smirked as smoothed his wet hair away from his forehead. "What was up with you being such a bitch with Jasper…he's really not that bad…"

Conner shrugged as he ran his hands through the water.

"Did Lex tell you anything?" Tim crept up from behind and sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

Conner's body stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon you can talk to us about anything." Jason probed.

Conner felt pressured and cornered and the image of his dad surrounded in a pool of blood and Lex's laughter echoed in his mind. He took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the pool and stormed off.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter!**

**To my guest reviewers who didn't like me adding Jasper -Sorry you feel that way... but don't worry this story will still mainly focus on Clark and Conner I would have made it a crossover if I was going to have Jasper play a major part...I just wanted to add a lil twist... and I don't regret it, I had fun writing it, I did it for one of my favorite authors Rubyblue100, she's awesome!**

**If anyone else has anymore special requests I'll try to add them around my plot :)**

**Also if anyone's interested in being my Beta please let me know, I keep missing a few errors in my chapters and would love someone to help me catch them.**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

"Conner, Wait up!" Jason yelled but Conner ignored him as he ran soaking wet from the room.

All Conner wanted to do at that moment was find his dad. He tracked water into the manor and froze when he heard Alfred order him to stop. "Young sir, what do you think you are doing dripping water all over my clean floors?"

Just as Conner was about to form a response Jason appeared with towels.

"Master Jason, what's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Alfie, won't happen again." Jason led Conner away, "C'mon dude you know you're supposed to get dressed before getting back into the house." Conner followed Jason back inside the pool room to the changing the room.

Tim trailed behind them to change as well. "I'm sorry Conner if I upset you…but I think I know why you're upset, while looking for information for an antidote when you were poisoned I came across all these files about you-"

"Shut it Tim! Remember dad told us not to talk about that with him."

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah…"

"You have to tell me, what did the files say?"

"Don't keep this from me, please tell me." Conner practically begged.

"I think we should tell him." Tim inferred.

"I don't know, you know how the big guy is...if he finds out we told him we'll be in serious shit." Jason expressed hesitant.

"I won't say you told me." Conner prompted.

"Fine but you better not say we told you." Jason cautioned.

"I won't, I promise."

"Baby bird you tell him."

"Alright, one of the files I found at Cadmus had information about the process of your creation and your genetic makeup and I was shocked to see that Uncle Clark wasn't listed your only genetic donor-"

"What, but I'm his clone, did it name who else was my donor?"

"Yes and I know you're not going to like it,"

"Who is it?"

"It's Lex Luthor-"

Conner felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, that revelation deeply upset him but he tried his best to reel in his volatile emotions and angrily entered a dressing stall and changed back into his clothing. And took his time inside the stall relishing in the solace it provided. He wanted to break down and sob but knew that would only make him look like a baby in front of the boys. He feared what his dad might think about him once he knew he shared with his arch nemesis. Would he still love him?

He eventually moodily stepped out from the stall and saw Jasper surrounded by Dick, Jason and Tim chatting, he couldn't stand to see how friendly his cousins were with the vampire for another second and stormed from the room in search of his father. He headed through the manor unsure what direction to take, the manor was enormous and anyone could easily get lost in it. Thankfully Alfred was heading in his direction at that moment. "Already done with your swim I see, would you like a refreshment or snack young sir?"

"No thank you, I want to go to my dad."

"I believe he's still in with Master Bruce at the moment."

"Can't you take me to him?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until they're done."

"Oh…" He was clearly disappointed.

"Why don't you join me in the kitchen, there's fresh batch of cookies baking." The elder man kindly smiled.

Conner followed the butler into the grand beautiful kitchen. It looked timeless, modern and elegant with deep rich colors. He sat on a stool by the huge island and watched the older man take out a tray with hot chocolate chip cookies and set them on a silver serving platter then place them on the island within his reach.

"Please help yourself before the rest of the boys devour them but please be careful they are still quite hot."

Conner nodded and picked one up and bite into warm gooey goodness, he sure did love Alfred's cookies as much as the Wayne boys did. As he enjoyed his cookie he heard the rest of the boys enter the kitchen.

"Yes! Alfie made cookies!" Dick grinned as he jumped on a stool next to Conner and snatched a cookie from the platter. Then Tim and Jason soon followed and attacked the tray.

Conner noticed how Jasper stayed behind leaning against a countertop and was happy the vampire was keeping his distance.

Dick handed Conner another cookie and smiled. "Jasper told me exactly how you're feeling and I just want you to know that we're here for you."

"What do you mean Jasper told you how I feel? I thought he can only alter people's emotions?" Conner frowned.

"He's an empath, he can feel the emotions of others and he explained to me how upset you are." Dick explained.

Conner shifted his eyes toward the vampire and glared menacingly. He was incredibly angered that he would use his power on him and thought… _Maybe I should use one of my powers towards him and see how he likes it... _Then all of a sudden he felt his mood become calmer. "Stop messing with my emotions!" He used his telekinesis and flung the now empty silver platter toward Jasper hitting him squarely in the face.

"What's going on in here?" Bruce asked as he and Clark stepped into the room. "Why is there a platter on the floor? Did somebody throw it?"

The boys remained quiet except for Jasper he was quite livid. "Yes suh, it was thrown at my face but I didn't catch who threw it."

Bruce turned a dark glare to the boys seated at the island while Clark picked up the platter from the floor and asked Jasper if he was alright.

"I used my telekinesis and threw it at him. He's been using his power on me so I used mine on him." Conner confessed in a snotty tone.

"What!" Clark couldn't believe is ears, his son attacked someone! "Did I hear correctly Kon-El, you attacked this boy with your telekinesis!"

Conner was taken aback by the sheer anger that exploded from his dad and gulped nervously suddenly regretting ever throwing the stupid platter. "Yes, but he used his powers on me first! I felt it!"

"Jasper have you been manipulating Conner's emotions?" Bruce mildly asked.

"Uh…yes suh, just to help him-"

"I was under the impression that your father told you not to manipulate any emotions as a guest in my home."

Jasper gulped, "Yes suh."

"He will be here shortly to go with us on patrol, I expect you to tell him how you've disobeyed him."

"Yes suh."

Bruce nodded. "Where's Damian?"

"Dad, Damian threatened to kill Jasper!" Tim squealed.

"What do you mean he threatened to kill Jasper? What did he say exactly?"

"He said how he knew how to kill his kind." Tim explained.

"That doesn't sound like a death threat-"

"But he meant it like one!"

"Timothy you know better than to raise your voice at me."

"It's not fair! He always gets away with being evil!" The boy jumped off his stool in anger.

In three quick steps Bruce was at Tim's side and swung his hand down hard on his bottom enticing a loud yelp. Tim rubbed his stinging backside and was forcefully made to sit back down on the stool.

"Master Damian was in his bedroom last I checked sir." Alfred informed.

Clark closed in on his own boy and pulled him from his stool and narrowed his eyes hard. "Kon-El what you did was unacceptable, I never thought you'd abuse your powers like this! You will apologize right now!" He pointed toward Jasper.

"No!" Conner yelled and stomped his foot like an overgrown toddler.

Clark contemplated giving the boy a swat or two right then and there but was unsure if that would be the best course of action. But he knew one thing for sure he needed to correct his son's unruly behavior.

"Kon-El either you apologize now or go over my knee for a spanking then apologize, your choice."

Conner flushed in mortification that everyone in the kitchen heard his dad's threat loud and clear. He took a deep breath and muttered. "M'sorry."

"Speak up please and look at him when you apologize."' Clark sharply ordered.

Conner narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "I'm sorry."

Clark glanced at the teen vampire. "What seems to be the problem between you and my son?"

"I don't have any problem with your son but he seems to have a problem with me."

"Is that true Kon?"

Conner shrugged and Dick spoke up. "Jasper was nothing but nice to him, I think Conner is jealous because we want Jasper to join the team."

"When my father finds out I disobeyed I'll be in a heap of trouble and he most likely won't allow me to join." Jasper mournfully expressed and everyone felt a wave of disappointment.

"You and I need to have a very serious talk." Clark firmly grasped Conner's arm.

"Feel free to use my study." Bruce offered.

Clark nodded and pulled Conner along with him. They entered Bruce's study and Clark glared down at his child as he firmly shut the door. "I am so disappointed in you right now! How dare you abuse your power like that Kon El! I'm very tempted to give you a spanking right now."

"You don't understand! He deserved it! It was only fair he used his power on me so I used mine back on him!"

"You're wrong and I see you don't understand that but that'll change soon enough after I give you a clear reminder on how wrong it is to abuse your powers like a little brat." Clark quickly took hold of his son firmly by his waist and took a seat in an arm-chair pulling the boy to stand before him.  
When Clark made to unbutton the boy's jeans Conner's eyes widened and he feebly tried to back away from his irate daddy. "No, you don't have to spank me. I will never do something like that again I promise." He begged as he put his hands over his dad's larger ones to stop him from taking down his pants then thought of something that just might stop his dad from spanking him.

"I know about the files!"

Clark paused then gaped. "You know? Who told you?" He demanded.

"I just know."

"Tell me what you know?" Clark demanded, feverishly hoping his son didn't know about his DNA make-up.

"You weren't planning on telling me were you?" He accused.

"Lex told you, didn't he?" Clark softly asked.

Conner sat on an armchair across from his dad. "I know that I share DNA with him... do you hate me?" He fidgeted.

"Of course I don't hate you Kon, never think that. This doesn't change anything you're still my son and my DNA is the most dominant in your genetic makeup you only have a small fraction of Lex's DNA, it's like fifteen percent or less, practically nothing-"

Conner shoulders slumped and he started to painfully sob. It was too much for him to process he didn't want to have not even one percent of that's man's DNA in him, it made him hate himself just thinking he was related to such an evil man. What did that make him? Did that mean he had evil in his blood?

Clark froze he thought his son had known but his reaction clearly told him he didn't. He quickly scoped his son up from the chair and gently asked his distraught child. "I'm so sorry baby, I know this isn't easy for you but I love you nonetheless and always will."

Conner's lips set in a grim line and he shook his head to the sides keeping his eyes firmly shut with big tears escaping from them as he dropped his head down not wanting to make eye contact with his loving father. He couldn't understand how his dad could still love him, he shared DNA with Lex Luthor!

Clark looked down at his crying child and drew the boy to sit on his lap as he sat on the arm-chair murmuring reassurances. "Shhh Kon… try to calm down please."

"I'm evil!" he cried,

"You're not evil-"

"I am! He's a part of me!" Conner tore away from Clark and angrily rubbed away the tears that kept leaking from his eyes.

"You're a part of me and your Kryptonian DNA is much more dominant," Clark rose to stand before his son.

"He told me I was created to kill you. That was what my dream was about… you were dead because of me!"

"You were created to become my son, that's how I see it and you should too. I was there for you from the second I found out about you and I will always be there for you," Clark reached out and laid a hand on the side of his son's neck but didn't miss the tear tracks on his face as he lightly squeeze in reassurance. "I love you and that will never ever change no matter what.

Conner took a deep breath and tearfully murmured as he looked up into his dad's caring eyes. "I love you too daddy," Then he threw himself against his dad's chiseled chest and hugged the man of steel fiercely. Clark readily enveloped his son into his arms but was upset he couldn't protect his son from anymore pain.

After a while Clark and Conner left the study and went downstairs and found Bruce in the sitting room along with Dick, Jason and Tim. A pleasant scent of pine wood enveloped the cozy elegant room. In a corner stood a large tall beautifully decorated pine tree and stockings were hung by the fire-place. Christmas was soon approaching but Conner didn't feel any excitement for it. He was too far lost in grief with the knowledge of sharing Lex Luthor's DNA.

"I'm sorry about before, I guess it must have been Lex's DNA that made me behave like that." Conner scoffed.

"You told him?" Bruce inquired surprised.

"Conner that's not funny, I already told you, you barely share that man's DNA." Clark chided.

"It's still in me." He sullenly murmured.

"Uncle Clark is right you are more Kryptonian than human." Tim chirped.

"Conner who you become is not determined by whose DNA you share but by the choices you make." Bruce divulged.

"Yea my dad's right, so what if you share a lil DNA with Lex it really doesn't matter, look at me, my parents cared more about getting high and drunk than being parents. DNA don't mean shit."

"Jason, watch your language." Bruce rebuked.

"Jay's right, it doesn't matter whose DNA you share you're still you Conner that hasn't changed." Dick assured.

"Where's Jasper?" Conner asked as he noticed the vampire wasn't in the room.

"His dad came and picked him up, his dad looked pretty angry when Jasper told him he had disobeyed him." Tim responded.

Conner nodded and a part of him felt satisfied that the teen vamp got in trouble.

"We're going to be on our way now." Clark announced.

"Uncle Clark, can Conner stay over and patrol with us? Please!" Tim asked.

"Sorry Timmy, no he can't, we have plans to visit the farm today, maybe next time?"

"Ok... oh, I almost forgot to ask, will Conner be allowed to go to the Christmas party we're throwing at Mount Justice this weekend? I know he got in trouble with Dick the other day but dad's letting Dick go, please Uncle Clark let him go, I want the whole team celebrating together."

"I know you kids have been looking forward to this for a while so I'm not going to hold Conner back from going as long he behaves himself." Clark looked pointedly at Conner.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Please Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

Arriving at the Kent farm always made Conner smile and that day was no different despite how upset he was. He grinned from ear to ear once they landed behind the farm and was quick to run as he hollered out. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Clark reveled in his son's excitement as he trailed behind the boy. He watched in amusement how his Ma pinched the boy's cheeks. "My, don't you look handsome; those glasses look dazzling on you!" She gasped. "You look more like your daddy every time I see you!" She gushed pulling him into a tight hug.

"Martha you're going to suffocate the boy." John kidded and pulled the boy into a hug of his own.

Clark loved to watch how much his parents doted on his child.

"Nice to see you too, son." John patted Clark on the back while Martha smiled him. "I'm so happy you boys stopped by today, I've missed you both so much."

"Come on in, sweetheart." Martha led the boy inside while Clark stayed behind with John and helped the older man with a few farm chores.

"Sweetheart, look what I knitted for you." Martha beamed as she held up a blue blanket with a large red S stitched in the middle that she had knitted from soft yarn.

"Thanks Grandma!" Conner smiled accepting the blanket.

"You like it?" She asked.

"I love it!" He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Conner noticed his dad walk into the room as he pulled away from Martha. "Dad, look what Grandma made for me!"

"Wow it's really nice, you certainly outdid yourself Ma."

Martha smiled and turned her attention to her grand-baby. "Sweetheart, would you like some cookies with milk and honey to carry you over till supper?"

"No thanks, Grandma."

"Are you sure?"

Conner nodded and Clark and Martha shared worried glance, it wasn't like Conner to pass up anything sweet and the boy sure did love his grandma's sugar cookies and couldn't get enough of the fresh milk that was always at the farm.

"Let's have a seat," Martha motioned them toward the living couches. They sat and chatted for a while until Conner excused himself to go outside.

As Conner stepped away from the back porch he looked around at the expansive terrain. He felt the warm breeze hit his face and heard the trees rustling. Life at the farm was so different from the city, he felt much freer at the farm. In Metropolis it was always so busy and hectic so he actually preferred the country life than the city life. He felt more at peace at the farm and loved spending time with his grandparents; they almost made him forget about all his troubles for a moment.

Clark watched as his son gazed up at the sky seemingly lost in thought. He slowly snuck up behind the boy and grabbed him from under his arms and shot up towards the clear blue sky. The movement was so quick, so sudden, it made Conner bust out in laughter. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the laughter then again his dad wasn't slowing down in speed either. When his dad started to slow down to a hover Conner had a chance to catch his breath.

"Why'd you do that?" He wiped away a few happy tears as they coursed down his cheeks.

"I wanted to hear you laugh." Clark admitted. He loved to make his kid laugh and knew very well that flying the boy in a very fast rate of speed was a sure way to make the teen burst out in crazy laughter.

Conner rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground below him. He loved being up high in the air and looking down at everything from a different perspective.

Clark suddenly tossed the boy into the air and grabbed his waist and slowing brought him down to sit on his shoulders.

"Dad, this is how little kids get carried," He writhed. "I'm not a little kid."

"You're my kid, I could carry you however I like." He teased while Conner squirmed nonstop on his dad's shoulders.

"Just relax will you?"

Conner snapped back moodily. "You relax…"

Clark chuckled then threw Conner up in the air again and caught him in his arms in a cradling position.

"Is this better baby?"

"I'm not a baby." He groused.

"OK, you're my big boy… want me to throw you around some more?"

Conner smiled, this was one of the reasons he loved coming to the farm, it was in such a rural area that his dad would sometimes play with him by throwing him up high into the sky and catch him.

Without a moment's hesitation Clark threw the boy up and flew to catch him while Conner laughed all the way. Clark tossed Conner around for a few minutes then flew back down the farm once he heard his mother holler out for them.

Martha watched her son land with Conner securely held in his arms.

"Hey Ma," Clark steadied his son to his feet.

"She smiled glancing at her grandson whom looked a little disoriented, "Have you been throwing the boy around like a rag doll again?" she scolded narrowing her eyes at Clark.

"He loves it." Clark insisted.

Conner let out a big yawn and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Martha looked concerned. "You look tired sweetheart, maybe you should go lay down for a bit."

"I'm fine-"

Clark drew his arm around his son's shoulders speaking softly, "C'mon, a little nap would do you some good."

Conner huffed but none the less allowed his dad to guide him into the house to the room he usually slept in when over.

"I know your tired, take off your shoes and pants and climb in." Clark softly ordered as he pulled back the bed covers.

Conner untied his boots and toed them off then undid his pants and pulled them off before getting comfortably into the bed. Clark couldn't help but tuck the sheets more snug around him and give him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sweetdreams,"

Conner was tired and pulled the blanket his grandma had made for him close and drifted off to sleep mist sucking on his thumb.

Clark went downstairs, sat with his parents and disclosed everything that had happened since he had last spoken to them from the spanking to the poisoning ordeal. It was especially hard for him to inform his parents about Lex Luthor being a genetic donor to his son.

"Oh my," Martha drew her palm up to cover her gaping reaction while John sat motionless taking time to absorb all the information.

Later Clark entered the room to see Conner tangled up in the sheets. Clark couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. One hand grasped on his new blanket and the other was covering his face with his thumb resting on the inside of his mouth.

"Wake up sleepy-head." He announced.

Startled out of an unpleasant dream Conner bolted upright. Clark noticed the boy's flushed face and teary eyes and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and ran it under cool water. With a gentle smile he walked over to the bed and sat next to Conner. "How was your nap?"

Conner leaned sideways and rested his head on Clark's shoulder. Clark wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest while gingerly pressing a cold compress to his face.

"What's the matter did I wake you from another bad dream?"

Unable to explain his current level of distress, Conner nodded his head into Clark's chest as tears began to slide down his face. Upset that he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from his eyes he rubbed them away with an agitated fist.

"It's OK shhh… just talk to me baby."

Conner let his fists drop and Clark soothingly brushed away his tears with the cloth and ran his fingers through his hair. Clark didn't want to press the boy until he was ready to talk. They sat together for a few minutes until Clark remembered the first reason he came up to wake the boy. "Dinner's been ready, let's go eat." Conner nodded as he untangled himself out of his dad's arms and quickly pulled on his pants and boots.

They made their way downstairs to a decked out dining table with John already seated at the head of the table. Clark took his seat to his father's right and Conner sat beside him while Martha sat to John's left.

"Bout time you both made it I was about to start without you." John smirked.

"I also made your favorite, mashed potatoes and gravy sweetheart." Martha said brightly to her grandson.

Although Conner hadn't eaten much that day he didn't have an appetite and would have welcomed to skip dinner all together. But he didn't have the heart to disappoint his grandma so he returned a small smile and a meekly said. "Thanks."

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?" Martha eyed the boy noticing how he looked like he'd been crying.

"No grandma, everything's good." He tried to give a sincere smile but failed.

"I want to see you finish that drum stick and eat at least three mouthfuls of collard greens before you leave this table." Clark pointed at the boy's plate.

"But I'm full."

"You've hardly eaten, do as I asked please."

Conner pouted and eyed his collard greens with disgust then scooped up some with his fork and stuck it in his mouth and it tasted no better than the first time he tried it. He hated it.

"Clark, you shouldn't make the boy eat it if he doesn't like it." Martha intervened,

Clark noted his son's sour expression and gave in. "Alright fine, you don't have to eat it if you really don't like it."

Conner sullenly put down his fork then crossed his arms across his chest and shifted back in his chair keeping his eyes down casted.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to finish your chicken."

Conner rolled his eyes and finished his chicken piece before looking to his dad for approval.

"Now, who wants apple pie?" Martha asked enthusiastically, "Conner? Want me to cut you up a slice?"

Conner slowly nodded still not making any eye contact with the adults at the table.

"I'll have a slice too Martha."

"I'll help you Ma," Clark stood and went with his mother to the kitchen.

Martha pulled out the pie and began slicing. "That boy is hurting Clark."

"I know Ma," He sighed as he grabbed a few plates.

"I know you're doing your best sweetheart…I just hate seeing him like that." She placed the warm slices on each plate.

They both walked back out to the dining room and Conner was still as sullen as they left him.

Clark placed a plate with a large slice of apple pie before the boy.

Dessert was eaten in silence since the boy's glum mood put a damper at the table.

"What's the matter Conner? And don't you dare lie and tell me you're fine child I can tell something is bothering you, now come sit with your grandma and tell me all about it." She pulled him to the living room to sit with her on a sofa.

"Grandma, I can't talk about it,"

"Sure you can sweetheart, your daddy already told me all that's happened recently, I understand if you're upset about it but its best to talk about it."

"He told you everything."

"Yes son they know everything." Clark approached and sat on an armchair by the sofa.

"There's no good in letting your emotions fester bud, we're your family no matter what trust in us." John expressed as he sat in his recliner chair.

"Are you upset about your nightmare?" Clark asked.

Conner exhaled and nodded, "Oh you had a bad dream sweetheart? Tell me about it."

"It's about Lex, I hate him and I hate that I'm a part of him and I'm scared that it'll make me evil and I'll kill my dad like how he wants."

"You don't have an evil bone in your body boy, I don't want to hear that kind of talk coming out of you again." John rebuked.

"Your grandpa is right, you're nothing like him and will never be anything like him. You're more like your daddy than you realize. Try to focus only on the good baby and stop focusing on the bad. There is plenty more good in your life to pay more mind to." Martha warmly smiled.

"You're right Grandma, I will focus the good things in my life from now on." Conner hugged his grandma close.

Clark was happy his mother had gotten through to his boy and was really thankful the boy's mood seemed more lifted. "I'm glad to hear that kiddo, c'mere I want a hug too." Clark opened his arms and waited for them to be filled with his precious son.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks those who reviewed my last chapter! ****And a special thanks to my beta SSoAmy!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Superdaddy**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

Ever since his talk with his grandmother Conner tried his very best to focus on the good in his life and it turned out to make things better for him. The day Christmas arrived he was really excited to spend time with his family and friends. He rolled out of bed and smelled a delicious aroma of breakfast. He walked out to the kitchen to find his dad setting the table with Christmas music playing in the background.

"Merry Christmas son, come sit and eat." The man of steel motioned to the large array of food on the table that he had spent the last hour making. He wanted to make his kid's second Christmas with him special from the start.

"Merry Christmas dad," Conner sat and ate a delicious big breakfast along with his dad.  
As Conner finished up eating his dad presented him with a gift.

"Here you go son, open it up."

Conner broadly smiled and just as he was about to open his gift a blonde woman suddenly flew into their living room.

"Kara!" Clark looked surprised but quickly recovered, "How are you? Did you find Kandor?"

The last time Clark had seen Kara was it was about two years before. She had left in search of a city called Kandor which was rumored to have survivors of their bloodline.

"I've searched so long for my mother and I never found her. You and I are the last survivors of the House of El, and after everything you and I have been through I have come back to the only place in the universe that I had a family." She expressed then noticed the boy that stood by her cousin's side.

"Kal who is this boy?"

"Oh, this is my son Conner."

"Son? How is that possible I've only been gone two years?"

"It's a long story but he's my son, Conner this is our cousin Kara."

"You're Supergirl, right? I've heard a lot about you. I'm happy to finally meet you."

"Are you hungry? Want something to drink?" Clark asked taking in Kara's shocked expression as she looked at his son.

"No Kal I'm fine, I hope I'm not interrupting." She said as she noticed the boy held a gift ready to be opened.

"No, not at all, you're family and it's Christmas, come sit, Conner was just about to open his present."

Conner smiled and finally tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a Galaxy Note smartphone and a Galaxy gear watch.

His dad was finally letting him have a phone! He had asked a few months prior why he didn't have one and his dad simply told him he didn't need one. He guessed Bruce probably convinced him otherwise because these were the same phone and watch his 'cousins' had and he always thought they were so cool.

"Thanks dad!" In that moment in his excitement he forgot all about Kara in the room and threw himself at his dad hugging him and even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Kara emotionally expressed as she fondly looked at father and son.

Clark chuckled and Conner pulled away slightly flushing as he was reminded they weren't alone.

"You're welcome son but we will have a few rules with them," Conner rolled his eyes and Clark continued, "You must always keep them fully charged each and every day on you and the watch will be for Superboy and the phone for Conner."

"Superboy?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he's part of the Young Justice team." Clark responded.

Kara smiled. "I'm glad to know we are not the only Krytonians in the universe as I thought. I hope you've given him a proper Kryptonian name since he's rightfully part of the House of El."

"Of course I have, it's Kon El."

"Kon El… I like it, but you must explain to me how he came to be."

"I'm a clone of Superman created from his DNA in a Cadmus facility, I was in the process of being forced grown until I was aided in escaping by a few members of Young Justice after they caught word Cadmus had created a clone of Superman, they took me to meet Superman and he instantly accepted me and has been taking care of me ever since."

"No matter how you came to be, you're a part of us and I am happy to have another cousin." She smiled.

"Thanks." Conner bashfully smiled. He was happy at how easily Kara had accepted him.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Sixteen."

"To some degree he's a sixteen year old boy but technically he's two and sometimes acts like it."

"Dad," Conner complained flustered.

"How have your powers been progressing?" She asked.

"Kind of slow…" He admitted.

She nodded, "That's normal for some Krytonian boys to progress rather slowly sometimes and they don't reach full adulthood until their twentieth first birthday."

"So I'm not going to be an adult at eighteen? But Dick said he's considered an adult now since he's eighteen."

"He is human and humans develop differently." She replied.

A knock was heard at the door and Clark excused himself to answer it already knowing who was at the door. He opened the door and greeted his over excited parents. "Merry Christmas!" They cheered in unison.

"Merry Christmas, come in."

Martha and John entered the apartment and Conner rushed toward them.

Grandma! Grandpa! I didn't know you were coming," He gave them each a hug.

Merry Christmas Sweetheart! We wanted to surprise you, here these are for you." Martha said handing the boy two carefully packaged presents.

"Kara? What a pleasant surprise, how are you dear?"

"I'm alright, just happy to be back."

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" John asked.

"No but I've realized it's been right here all along."

The Kent family sat around the living room as Conner opened his gifts. Martha had given him a red v neck sweater that she personally had knitted for him and John gave him a pair of tan boots. Clark also received similar gifts from his parents. They spent quality time together the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon until Clark told Conner to go and get ready for the Christmas dinner their family were invited to go to at Wayne manor. Conner looked dashing in black dress pants, white button down top and the v neck sweater his grandma had gifted him.

Conner chose to ride with his grandparents in their truck while Kara and Clark opted to fly to Wayne manor.

The Wayne manors cast iron gates were closed across the drive when they pulled up. Though this was normal, the lovely decorations which were draped over them left Martha's mouth gaping, she looked to see the Conner's reaction but found the boy in a deep slumber, riding in the truck always lulled the boy right to sleep.

Wound around the black metal were great lines of thick pine garland speckled with pinecones and brilliant crimson ribbons. Two great big wreaths with matching red ribbons were hung on either of the two swinging entrances blocking their path.

Martha gawked at the adornments with wide eyes and John was clearly shocked as the gate slowly swung open.

All along the drive, the hedges were wound with strings of twinkling lights that sparkled in a cheerful dance as they drove past. Giant candy canes had been placed upright between the hedges to hang over the drive. Each was hung with an old-fashioned lantern that burned brightly, lighting the way toward the house.

As they rounded a bend in the long driveway, they were astonished by the sight of the great big manor. Instead of the large house sitting forebodingly in the center of the expansive lawns as it normally did, it was lit up by millions of tiny multicolored lights. The dazzling colors cascaded across the front garden to light the beautifully landscaped grounds. Martha thought that that would have been marvelous all on its own, but there was even more decorations across the yard.

Nobody could have mistaken the display to one side of the yard for anything other than the North Pole. There were minute buildings constructed to form a cheerful little town. As they pulled up in front of the house Martha could read that one of the buildings said "Santa's Workshop", while another said "Reindeer Stables", and the rest were all labeled in the same fashion with green and gold signs. In the center of the miniature town was a candy cane striped pole with a golden globe on top. Strung from the globe were strands of tiny lights that stretched down from the pole to the tops of all the houses, lighting up the cobbled streets. Martha couldn't believe the beauty of it all.

On the other side of the garden was a large spruce tree that was looped with both lights and tinsel garland. Beneath the tree were loads of decorative packages that lit up brightly with different colored ribbons and bows. Around the tree, grazing in the foot deep snow, were eight reindeer that wore scarlet harnesses with silver bells. Behind the tree was a great big crimson sleigh where Santa Clause sat waving a black mitten covered hand at them.

John turned the engine off and climbed from the truck.

John plucked a sleeping Conner gingerly from his seat trying not to wake him. His efforts were wasted however as the child's sky blue eyes blinked open slowly to look up at him. John pulled him out of the cozy car and into the falling cold snow.

Conner was instantly aware of the lights twinkling around the yard. All signs of sleep disappeared in a matter of seconds and his eyes sparkled as he turned his head to see all the decorations. John smiled, seeing the glee in his grandson's face.

Martha was just reaching for the knob when the door swung open.

Tim stood, smiling, in the entrance way. "Merry Christmas! Come on in!"

Conner entered the manor with his grandparents and spotted his dad sitting by Bruce in conversation.

After everyone greeted each other, Martha went into the kitchen to provide help for Alfred with dinner while everyone else sat by the large decked out Christmas tree sipping on hot cocoa watching as the Wayne boys gave Conner gifts. Tim gave Conner an iPad, Jason and Dick gave him a Playstation 4 gaming system with a few video games and Bruce said his gift was downstairs in the cave that he would give it to him before he left for the party.

Eventually Alfred announced that dinner was ready and they filed out into the lavish dining room which was as grand as the rest of the house, and decked out in colorful garlands and ribbons. On top of a somewhat imposing dining table sat an absolute Christmas feast; a turkey so big Conner couldn't believe the thing had ever been able to walk, huge heaps of roast potatoes and pigs-in-blankets along with all the trimmings, and crackers laid end to end all along the table.

Alfred strode in with his arms full of wine bottles, depositing them on the table.

Bruce gestured to Alfred to pour the wine, "I must insist that phones go away for the duration of the evening."

"That goes for you too, Master Timothy," Alfred said a little sharply; as Tim was tapping away at his Galaxy Note phone.

"In a sec Alfred, I'm texting Cassie-"

"Timothy, give me your phone please."

"Dad, please,"

"Now Timothy," Bruce sternly ordered.

Tim sullenly handed his phone to his dad.

"Thank you, you'll get it back after dinner." Bruce said as he pocketed the phone.

Damian smirked. Serves you right Drake,"

"Shut up demon spawn." Tim growled.

"Boys that is enough," Bruce scolded.

"Would you do the honors sir?" Alfred asked handing Bruce a carving knife.

"Of course," Bruce smiled and picked up the carving knife.

"Dad can I please have my phone back, I really need to text Cassie back."

"No you're having dinner with your family now," Bruce said slowly, dolling out turkey onto everyone's plates.

"Dinner looks delicious, Alfred," Dick told the butler, and he smiled in recognition. Tim was still glowering, stabbing at his roast potatoes.

"Yes it sure does." Clark agreed.

They had a very enjoyable dinner with plenty of chatter and laughter. As Dinner wined down the boys were full of excitement to go down to the cave to zeta to Mount Justice. It would be their first Christmas party as a team on Christmas day and without adult supervision since the Justice League trusted the older kids to take good care of the younger ones. Well most of the Justice League Batman and Superman were the most overprotective parents by far. So it was decided that Superman would cover monitor duty and keep an eye out on the kids while doing so.

After Martha and John Kent left to Smallville the hero's headed down to the cave.

"Conner, I have my gift here for you." Bruce said as he pulled out a package from a drawer by his Batcomputer console.

Conner opened his gift and was happy to see a new uniform just for him. He pulled it out and took a really good look at it and absolutely loved it. It was all black like Nightwing's and had a large red S on its front.

"Thank you! I love it! It's perfect!" Conner brightly smiled.

"We helped design it, Jason admitted.

"Yeah if it were only up to dad it'll be all black and gloomy." Dick laughed.

"Thanks guys." Conner smiled.

The Wayne boys put on black shades as ordered by Bruce and Alfred gave them a couple of containers with sweets before they zeta beamed to Mount Justice with Conner. And Clark zeta beamed to the Watchtower and Kara tagged along to keep him company and catch up with him some more.

Arriving at the mountain they found M'gann, Atemetis, Cassie and Zatanna setting up the last of the decorations for the Christmas party. They were obviously excited full of Christmas cheer as they sang along to a Christmas song.

"We've brought some goodies." Tim said as he laid out the containers Alfred had given him.

And lots of yummy cookies," Dick added smiling.

"Why don't you smile like that when I make cookies?" M'gann said with a hand on her hip.

"Maybe cause ya burn them," Jason smirked.

Dick pulled Zatanna close and whispered. "Look above your head."

Zatanna eyes traveled up and she saw mistletoe hanging over her head.

"How did that get up there?" She laughed.

Dick smirked and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Uh, get a room." Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Conner started to feel a little unnerved by the way M'gann kept staring at him.

"I think she likes you." Jason whispered at him.

"I know, we're friends we all like each other."

"Not like that idiot. She likes you like Zatanna likes Wing, she wants to be more than friends...and she's pretty cute you should definitely go for it."

"What should I do?"

"Take her to stand under the mistletoe and kiss her.

Nervously Conner approached M'gann and pulled her under the mistletoe and leaned in for a kiss.

"Conner what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you." Conner smiled and leaned in again and smacked his lips against hers. The moment he felt her tongue invade his mouth he felt new sensations he'd never felt before. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants and looked down and saw his penis had grown and was bulging out in his pants, alarmed he looked to Jason for help.

"Dude you popped a boner." Jason laughed.

Conner was confused and did not understand exactly what had happened. He ran from the room out the back toward the beach. Out there he ran into Roy sipping out of a flask and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Supey, how's it going, want a sip?" Roy asked offering his flask, "But you can't tell anyone I let you drink this ok?"

Conner nodded and sipped from the flask and then he started to cough when the liquid went down his throat and he felt his chest burn.

"Uh, what is that?"

"Whiskey, it'll help making this party a little more enjoyable."

"Why are you smoking? My dad says it's bad to smoke."

"Dude you're a freaking alien, smoking won't do you harm, why don't you try one?"

"I wouldn't mind one." Jason said as he approached.

"I'm sure you won't, I'm surprised daddybats hasn't caught on to you." Roy laughed.

"You smoke?" Conner asked Jason surprised.

"Yeah it helps me relax sometimes, it's not so bad," Jason said as he lit up a cigarette for himself.

As Roy was about to hand a cigarette to Conner the man of steel made all three boys jump in surprise as he approached and took the cigarettes from Roy and squashed them in his palm.

"What do you think you boys are doing? We trust you to behave and this is what you do!" Clark was livid, "Get inside now and give me that," He took the flask from Roy and the remaining cigarette that dangled from Jason's mouth and stomped it out.

As Conner followed his friends inside he felt a sharp swat directed at his backside, he turned around to face his dad and then noticed Kara not too far behind looking sadly at him as his dad turned him back around and forcefully took him back indoors.

All eyes were on them once they entered the mountain.

Clark glared at the three miscreants then pointed at Roy and sharply ordered. "Call Green Arrow right now."

"I'm an adult I don't need to call anybody."

"I don't care, call him or I will."

"Call him if you want, I don't care." Roy shrugged while all the other kids in the room looked at him like he was crazy. They knew better than to talk back to any mentor.

"What happened?" Dick asked Jason while Superman dialed Green Arrow.

Superman ordered Dick, "Go have fun with the rest of the kids," He didn't want to disrupt the party any longer and soon Green Arrow arrived and left with Roy scolding him all the way. Clark turned to his cousin.

"Kara can you do me a favor and cover me at the watchtower."

"Of course," Kara zeta beamed to the Watchtower before Clark led Jason and Conner to zeta beam to the Batcave.

Bruce was working at his Batcomputer when he saw Clark appear with Jason and Conner looking very somber.

"I found them in the back of the mountain smoking and drinking with Roy." Clark fumed as he threw a hard glare at the boys.

"I wasn't drinking!" Jason exclaimed.

"You were smoking through," Clark returned.

"You were smoking again!" Bruce narrowed his eyes at Jason.

Jason avoided looking at his dad.

"Dad I wasn't smoking." Conner admitted not wanting to be as big of trouble Jason was in.

"But you were about to weren't you?" Clark questioned.

Conner slowly nodded.

"Did you drink?" Clark asked already having a feeling the kid did since his breath reeked of alcohol.

"I didn't know it was bad." Conner admitted.

"Jason, go stand with your nose in that corner, I'm too angry to deal with you right now. Bruce ordered Jason after he listened to Jason's side of the story.

Jason did as told and Bruce looked to Clark wanting to hear the full story from his best friend.

Clark thought his boy should have a time out of his own after he watched Jason stand in a corner. "Go stand in that corner while I talk to Bruce."

Conner pouted but went to the corner his dad had pointed at without further complaint then retailed what he witnessed knowing Bruce liked to know all the facts.

"I was keeping an eye on the kids in the monitor room when I saw Conner run out upset," He actually saw what made Conner so upset in the first place but decided not to bring it up and embarrass the boy. "I went to the mountain to check on him then found him outside as Roy was about to hand my kid a cigarette while he and Jason were smoking and Roy had a flask with alcohol so I imagined he had shared it with the boys as well. I also informed Oliver what his kid was up to but I don't think he'll do much about it."

"Well I am," Bruce growled, "I'm suspending him from the team for a long time to come, he needs to grow up and be a better role model for the kids."

Clark nodded. "I agree."

"I'm going to spank Jason tonight, stay if you want, it might help teach Conner to see what happens to boys that smoke and disobey their dads. And this isn't the first time I've heard about him smoking and I thought he had learned his lesson the last time I expressed my displeasure on his behavior." Bruce said a little loud specifically for Jason to hear as he pulled out a paddle from a drawer by his desk.

"Get over here Jason." Bruce ordered pointing to the spot in front of him.

Clark looked over at his son as he fidgeted in the corner and went to him and pulled him in a hug as he heard Jason whine as he turned from his corner not moving another inch from the spot. "No dad, please don't paddle me, I won't smoke again,"

"Don't let Jason get spanked." Conner murmured to his dad, he couldn't bear the thought to hear his friend get a spanking so near.

"It's not my decision it's Bruce's. What you boys did tonight was wrong Kon and I remember telling you before that smoking was bad and yet you were about to do it."

"Why is it bad? It won't kill me, I'm mostly an alien."

"Who told you that?"

"Roy did..."

"So you immediately disregarded what I told you and went along with him."

Conner sighed, "I was just upset and he said it'll help calm me down. I know I messed up, I'm really sorry dad."

"No please stop! Conner and Uncle Clark are here!" Jason begged as Bruce stood and dragged him to his chair and sat in it and started to undo Jason's pants.

"No stop dad, please!" Jason continued to beg.

Clark felt bad for Jason and thought it'd be best to leave father and son to themselves.

"Are you going to spank me?" Conner timidly asked his dad while he starred as Bruce yanked Jason's pants to his ankles.

"If you ever try and smoke or drink anything alcoholic like what Roy had in his flask I will, Clark warned, "Let's go I'm sure you don't want to watch Jason get spanked."

"No I don't, let's go home dad."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_  
**Please Review!**


End file.
